Captive
by DreamingXxx
Summary: The feud between two mega corporations has been long and merciless; both sides hungry for the power. What happens when the feud reaches new heights, resulting in numerous deaths and threats; and evolve from two corporations hating each other to full-on gang warfare? Will this warfare end up bringing new beginnings to old acquaintances, or will the hatred drive them away? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Well since only the wonderful Kbeto seems to have taken interest in my other fic, Revelations, and I'm a bit stuck at the moment for Unexpected, I've decided to write this, as I've had the idea for a while. It might appear a bit like other fics that have this theme at first but I promise it's not, just bear with me :)**

**This is a SLASH fic guys; don't like, don't read.**

**Don't own McFly. Sigh.**

* * *

Assassins. Cult. Gang. Mafia. Criminals. Murderers. Power hungry.

Those are the words used to describe what I am a part of. I'm a part of the biggest elite corporation in the world, intelligently called ELITE. We had a lot of enemies, and we got rid of them. Killed. It was just the way we worked. We were good people, if you were on the right side of us. We were human, we fought, we loved, we cried. But power was what mattered in the end. We had it, and we weren't going to let it go. This was the main reason for our conflict with our rival corporation, OMEGA. We'd been at war for years, and we weren't going to let up anytime soon.

Now, who am I? I'm Daniel Alan David Jones, one of the founders of ELITE, along with my good friends Thomas Michael Fletcher and James Elliot Bourne. We're all at the top of the corporation, E1. I was E1b; Tom was E1a, and James E1c. Our other friend, Alana Daniels was E2 and Michael Ayer E3.

We were all in the meeting room, looking at our lower ranks, and wondering what to do with them. If they were getting in the way of us staying at the top, they'll have to go, but then again, we needed the strength in numbers for our upcoming attack. We had sent out scouts to find the OMEGA HQ, and we were planning on bringing it down. We had to.

We were all just power-hungry loons, to be fair, but we enjoyed it, we relished in it, the feeling of wealth and authority. It was like an addiction. Of course, the urge to get rid of the enemy was also there. The rush when we had one in our grasp, the adrenaline when it turns to a gunfight. I've been shot before, countless times, and although the pain is unbearable, it's like a battle scar, something to be proud of.

We were planning teams, for the attack, whilst us top three ranks, also planned, silently, on who should be eliminated.

"E36, is slacking. He acts as if this is a game." Alana murmured.

"True, but I think E40 is the one to go, I mean, she treats work like a fashion show, and shows very unprofessional behavior." James muttered, looking at the redhead.

"Yes, and she shows no respect, a fatal flaw." Michael agreed.

"Should we eliminate her though? I think E32 should go, he nearly caused a nuclear eruption in the bomb range." Tom reminded us. How could we forget that?!

"True, that was very unprofessional, and disorganized, and downright dangerous, not just for us, but the entire country, _and_ surrounding countries!" I spoke up, and there were nods of agreement, and we turned back to our lower ranks.

"So we've got our teams, now you may all leave, but can E32 stay?" Tom asked, and we all left, knowing it was Tom's turn to do the dirty work.

As we left the meeting room to the bright white corridors, the receptionist, Talia, stopped us.

"Sirs, E5 just returned with an OMEGA!" she announced.

James, Michael, Alana and I exchanged looks and rushed down to the basement where the Interrogation Room and cells were.

We rushed and saw E5, Mario Falcone – Tom's brother-in-law, standing outside the Interrogation Room.

"Mario, you got an OMEGA?" I asked him, eager to meet the bugger.

"Yep, little scrawny one just in there. Easy enough to catch think he's a newbie." Mario shrugged, speaking in a heavy Essex accent.

"Mind if I get him?" I asked the others and they let me go.

I entered the dim, dull room with only a table and two chairs in there, usually, but then there was a small man, with brown hair and innocent eyes looking up at me, terrified. Yes, he was definitely a newbie.

"Well, an OMEGA." I smirked, "What's your name?" I asked, sitting across to him.

"L-Louis Thurrock." he said shakily.

"And your rank, Louis?" I raised my eyebrows.

"OMEGA59." he was sweating like a pig. 59 out of 60. He was either really new or really bad.

"How old are you?"

"21." this was easy.

"And how long have you been with OMEGA for?"

"4 months." So he was a newbie…

"Well, that's nice." I smiled, "Now, what about your friends in OMEGA? Have you got any?"

"Yeah, I'm not a loner." he muttered, looking at the floor.

"What are they like?"

"Why do you care?" I think he realized his mistake at the beginning, he's being more careful now.

"Because, I want to get to know you. Who knows, we might want you working here, for us." like we'd ever let _that_ happen. If he's of no use, we'll dispose of him. He's nothing if he works for _them._

"Yeah, sure." he snorted. Hmm, he's getting too comfortable... I stood up leaned over the table, to get in front of him.

"Don't begin to get cheeky with me, boy, because, I'm being nice with you, and you don't want me to stop being nice." I muttered, and got back into my seat, watching the OMEGA gulp.

"Now, what can you tell me about your new leader? I hear Harrison died _tragically_. What an accident." I smirked.

"You and I both know full well that bomb was no accident!" Louis hissed, "And I'm not uttering a single word about the new OMEGA1, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate it."

"So it's a _he_." I smirked at him. Of course I already knew that much, but I wanted him to squirm.

"Oh, like you didn't know that." Louis rolled his eyes. Damn.

I sighed, this was getting boring.

"You're dull, good bye. The next person won't be so nice." I muttered and left my new acquaintance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you LeilaTheGalaxyDefender and xxPUDDxx for reviewing :)**

**Still don't own McFly.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

_OMEGA_

Harry Judd, aka OMEGA3 had just finished his paperwork and went to look for his superior, Matt Willis, OMEGA2. They were worried about Louis. He had been gone for nearly 5 hours and he only went out to do a ten minute job. On the way to Matt's office, he bumped into Zach Montgomery, aka OMEGA5.

"Still no news on Louis?" Zach asked, looking downcast. Harry felt sorry for the man, knowing that Zach was very close to OMEGA6.

"No, the only thing we can hope for, that if he was caught by ELITE, he lied about his rank like we have been trained to. Louis is smart; he'll know what's best; that is if he's in the right state of mind, after all he is a bit neurotic, and that could be his downfall. They can't know that he's one of the Six, if they know they have one of us, we'll be fucked." Harry sighed.

The Six, were a group of men that started the corporation alongside Harrison. They were the best of the best, and had a very special bond. They were also the most sought out for by ELITE.

"He would remember… he's not stupid. Knowing Louis, he probably would go the extra mile and pretend he's an idiot." Zach smiled weakly, Louis was the closest thing he had to a brother and he worried, and it showed. But Zach also knew exactly how Louis thought, and he knew that Louis was smart, and although he was a worrier, he could keep his cool when needed.

"Yeah. Is Nathan back?" they had sent Nathan out to look for Louis, just in case.

"Yeah, he couldn't find him anywhere near the area he was." Zach shrugged, "Guess they have him. We'll get him back though." His voice clouded with fierce determination.

"Yeah, we will." Harry agreed.

"OMEGA1 has just arrived back, by the way, wants to see us in ten minutes." Zach added, looking around wearily at the lower OMEGAs around them. No one but the Six knew who OMEGA1 was, it was too dangerous for the others to know – after all, anyone could talk, and a lot of people would crack under the pressure of interrogation whilst caught, especially with ELITE - their interrogation skills were fierce and excruciating.

Before all this, there was OMEGA1 – Harrison, and then the Six that were his first recruits. Harrison trusted the Six with everything, but then Harrison was killed by ELITE two months ago, and in his will he instructed that the Six should vote out of them who would be the new OMEGA1. And unsurprisingly, they all voted for the most deserving of it. The sly, the cunning, the one who would've been least expected to be the leader, because he looked sweet, caring, and incapable; and most of all, he looked weak. But you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, now should you? No, that was a valuable lesson to be learnt in the business.

"I'll meet you there, just need to talk to Matt in a moment." Harry told Zach.

"Ok, don't be late." Zach told him.

"I won't." Harry assured him and continued to Matt's office.

Just like Harry expected him to be, OMEGA2 was up to his glasses in paperwork. The corporation had been thriving for the past few months, which meant more work, and Matt wasn't one for slacking. He was the reason the corporation was so organized and punctual. The perfectionist never stopped.

"Oh! Matty. I've done everything you told me to." Harry told his superior.

"Great, can you help me with these?" Matt asked hopefully; he looked like he was drowning, poor bloke.

"Sure, but we need to go to the penthouse in about five minutes." Harry informed him. The penthouse was notoriously known as OMEGA1's office.

"Really? We better start now then." Matt stood up, and both men headed up to the penthouse.

In the penthouse, OMEGA1, Dougie Poynter, was busy planning something. You could tell, because he was wearing his glasses, and the only time he wore the dreaded things was when he was thinking hard and stressing out… and that _wasn't_ often. He was the most laid-back leader ever – which was probably why Matt was always so stressed.

"Alright, Dougs?" Harry asked the blonde.

"Yes, it's just that I have a bad feeling." the blonde looked up at the two, and suddenly got up on his feet and started pacing.

"About what?" Matt asked tentatively, knowing he probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Is Louis, still missing?" Dougie asked, avoiding the question.

"Yep, not a sight of him anywhere." Zach and Nathan entered the Penthouse.

"Dammit." Dougie cursed. "I need him. Zach, you're the second best with I.T. I need you to try and hack into Subterranei's database. They've been doing business recently with ELITE, I want to know everything about it, and if you could get any specifics on the bastards then that would be the cherry on top." Dougie ordered, pausing his pacing to look at Zach.

"I can try, but I'm not promising anything. Why the sudden offence, though?" Zach asked his leader.

"There was a breach in security earlier. They've found us." Dougie said solemnly. All four gasped.

"Shit. This is bad." Nathan bit his lip.

"How the fuck did they find us?" Harry was gobsmacked.

"I don't fucking know. But we're going to find out!" Dougie was pacing again.

"I'll research all I can. The business can hold for a while. This is more important." Matt said.

"I'll make sure the lab make enough weapons for a battle." Nathan added.

"I'll make sure everyone, down to the newest recruit is battle-ready. They're going to try and hit us when we least expect it – so we have to make sure we expect it at all times." Harry announced. There was a simultaneous hum of agreement as everyone set off to work.

* * *

_ELITE (DANNY)_

"Sirs! Sirs! E6 has found it! They've found OMEGA's HQ!" E10, Polly Leighton busted into our meeting room, she was one of our youngest recruits, only 17 years of age, but she was one of the best. We all suddenly perked up at her announcement, the meeting no longer important. "He's in the Conference Hall, waiting for you all."

Tom, James, Alana, Michael and I all exchanged glances and universally decided to rush over to the Conference Hall. This was just the kind of boost we needed to end this battle between us and OMEGA and be on the winning side. E6, Anthony Brant, had been on the mission to find our opponent's headquarters for years, and now to finally find it was the biggest achievement ever.

We entered the Conference Hall, where all of our gang up to E20 sat expectantly.

"Brant, begin." Tom ordered him as he, James and I sat in our three specified seats.

"Well, my team and I had questioned the captive, Louis Thurrock, and although he hadn't said a single word to us apart from defiance, we did manage to get a sample of dirt from his attire. Now we thought that this dirt wouldn't get us anywhere, but we sent it to be processed anyway. It came back that the dirt was most likely from a wide stretch of country side about 5o miles East from Greater London. We decided to send a search part anyway, although it wouldn't be likely we'd find anything. I decided to go along to supervise. We came across an abandoned Warehouse about 75 miles North East from our HQ. We thought it would be just any old warehouse, until I tripped over a well hidden trigger wire that seemed to surround the building at a 200 meter radius. It was well hidden, I'll give them that, and it wasn't for the dirt from the captive, we would have never found it. It's well disguised, seriously." Brant said.

"Did you take photographs?" James asked. Brant nodded, and handed some to him. We examined them, and he was right, you would never guess it was a major gang's headquarters. It was shockingly like an ordinary abandoned building. It was massive though, bigger than our HQ. That was nerve-wrecking.

"Ok, so we're going to need some scouts to survey the property for a few weeks, then we'll have to plan a raid. This is too good of an opportunity to waste. It needs to be quick, though, because you triggered their security. That means they'll be expecting us, and we don't want to give them too much time for preparations." Tom said.

"Yes, but you're going to have to take extra care. The last thing we need is one of our own captive. Their security will probably be heightened, so survey from plenty of distance." I added.

"Who's going?" Brant asked.

"_You_ should probably… and take E10 with you; she'll be a good asset. E12 and E16 as well. That'll be enough, we don't want a lot of you, because that'll make you easier to spot. Try and get as much information on their security measures and entrances as you can." James said.

"Yes, sirs." Brant nodded.

"Good, that'll be all for today." Tom ended the conference.

We all left the Hall, feeling triumphant. This… this was our big shot to be undoubtedly on top. We were going to make the most of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, they really do put a smile on my face :) **

**Still don't own McFly, but I do have a plan forming in my mind to fix that fact...**

* * *

We had Brant and his team staking out for four days before they found anything out. James, Tom and I were discussing a new business venture when Polly Leighton came in out of nowhere once again, bursting with pride and excitement.

"Sirs! Sirs! We have news on OMEGA!" she was nearly jumping up and down, and despite how unprofessional that was; we couldn't help but get excited as well. It had to be good.

"Well, what is it, E10?" James asked eagerly.

"We have found all entrances and we also have news on the Six!" she said, "E6 has requested a private meeting in Meeting Room C."

"We'll be there in a second, E10, thank you." Tom dismissed the bubbly girl, who quite literally skipped out of the office.

"What do you think they have on the Six?" I asked eager to find out this new information. News on the Six was precious. They were the best of the best… and I mean that. They were literally trained from birth… ok, so not quite from birth, but it's rumoured that one of them was recruited by Harrison when he was twelve.

"I don't know, but any information on them is another step to taking them down. OMEGA would be nothing without them; it would've died when Harrison did." Tom sighed.

"Yeah, come on, I can't wait any longer." James muttered and led the way out. Everyone in the top ten ranks plus Brant's team was waiting in the meeting room. The atmosphere was tense with excitement and anticipation.

"You took long enough!" Alana muttered.

"Yeah, bloody hell, we need to know this!" Michael added.

"Shut up, or we'll pick other people to be E2 and E3." I muttered.

"Ok, Brant, what have you found out?" Tom asked, taking charge – that was why _he _was E1a.

"Well, we have found all of their entrances – as demonstrated in this diagram here." Brant gestured towards a diagram that was on the table in front of us. "And we also have news on the Six. One of them is missing." There was a series of gasps from around the room.

"You mean… one of them have been caught?" E4, Carrie Fletcher – Tom's sister, ELITE's top doctor said, and I could tell she and I was thinking the same thing.

"Yes." Brant nodded.

"Which one?" Mario asked.

"No one knows their actual ranks within the Six except for the Six themselves." Brant sighed.

"D-Do you think we may have him?" James asked tentatively.

"That's what I have been thinking." I sighed, and Carrie nodded.

"Well, we should question him further." Tom said with his game-face on. He was thinking strategies, I could tell. From now on, we were planning a raid.

"I'll go talk to him." Mario muttered.

* * *

_OMEGA_

Dougie was scared. He'd never admit it to himself let alone anyone else, but he was scared. They weren't ready for a raid. They had just hired a new batch of recruits that couldn't yet hold a gun let alone fight. He knew Harry would make sure everyone was trained, but because it was so rushed, they'd never be trained to a high standard like everyone else was – and Dougie knew that because of this they'd be the first to be killed. And Dougie hated that. He hated the killing. He hated the slaughter that occurred because of rivalry. He didn't before – before he thrived over the adrenaline, the feeling he got when he knew that not everyone would return from a fight. But that was before Harrison was killed.

Dougie always looked up to Harrison. Harrison was like a father-figure to him – to all of the Six. But because Dougie was so young, Harrison had taken a particular shine to him, and even adopted Dougie from his broken home. Dougie was young when recruited – eleven, in fact, and had literally grown up in the business of drugs, weaponry, shares, and had been taught from the beginning that it was wrong, but if you did it right… it didn't matter. And Dougie and the Six always did it right… up until ELITE found them. But one thing that Dougie had benefited the most from being Harrison's favourite over the others was that Dougie, in particular, knew the Black-market inside out, and therefore, knew other, smaller gangs.

Dougie smirked as he grabbed his phone from his desk. He knew one gang in particular that would help him out without a second thought. The White Roses. They were an ancient gang, that usually kept to themselves, but Dougie knew the leader _very_ well, and Dougie knew how to get what he wanted.

"Doug! You haven't called for nearly a year!" Connor answered the phone in a whiny voice.

"I know, I'm sorry, things have been busy here, Con." Dougie said with false sincerity. Dougie always hated how whiny and possessive Connor was, and that's why he only called him when he needed him – and Connor was happy with being used… unknowingly.

"But I've missed you." Dougie could hear the pout in his voice and rolled his eyes.

"I've missed you too. But there's a problem here, you see. ELITE have found us, and the thing is I've just got a new batch of recruits that are _far_ from battle-ready. I need help, babe." Dougie knew that Connor loved affectionate pet-names and that they made him melt, and that's just what Dougie needed.

"Oh, I'd be happy to help, baby, you know that! I'll send some of my people there right away, and maybe we could get some time together…?" Dougie rolled his eyes at that.

"Babe, you know I'd love too, but I'm incredibly busy… Maybe after all this is over?" Dougie decided it was best not to outright decline, knowing that Connor had some serious anger issues and that could ruin everything.

"Fine." Connor sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow anyway with my men. I can't wait to see you again."

"Same, babes. Ok, I'm really busy so I've to go now. Bye." Dougie couldn't stand talking to him any longer.

"Ok, bye." Connor said cheerfully and Dougie hung up. He put the phone down and leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. God, if there was one thing he regretted about his friendship with Connor was telling him that he was bi, ever since that confession, Connor had taken that they were 'more than friends' and Dougie now tended to stay away for as much as he could – although he did love the advantages of having Connor head over heels for him, like the fact he'd do nearly anything for Dougie.

Harry entered Dougie's office with a pile of papers. Dougie groaned.

"What are those?"

"Stats on all of our newbies. I've made them all take the strength and agility tests as well as the intellect test and the stamina tests. These are the results. They're all pretty much jack of all trades luckily." Harry smiled putting them down on Dougie's desk.

"You did all that in four days? For all twenty of them?" Dougie raised his eyebrows.

"Yep, have you talked to 'Connor baby'?" Harry smirked. He loved how annoyed Connor made Dougie, and seeing the mood the blonde was in right now, he suspected he had called him.

"Yes. He's bringing us some men tomorrow." Dougie muttered, "And he can't wait to see me!"

"You should just tell him you're not interested, mate." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen that man when he's angry? He bloody erupts like a volcano!" Dougie exclaimed.

"Ok… true… make him 'break-up' with you then." Harry suggested.

"Believe me, I've tried." Dougie sighed.

"Dougie! Dougie! I've found something on ELITE!" Matt rushed into the room, with his laptop cradled in his arms. He plonked the laptop in front of Dougie, on top of Harry's papers, and Dougie quickly leant forward to read what was displayed. Dougie's eyes went bigger with every word, and the smile on his face went wider. This… This was exactly what he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is shorter than the usual, sorry :( but, I promise, this story gets a lot more interesting after this chapter :)**

**Still planning on how to own McFly, unfortunately.**

* * *

_ELITE _

"Mario? Have you found anything out from the OMEGA?" I asked E5, anxious to advance. We didn't want to give OMEGA enough time to prepare fully.

"Not a word came out of his mouth, mate." Mario sighed. Dammit.

"Ok… you go and tell Tom, I'll give a go at it." I told him, wanting to see the bugger myself.

"Alright. Good luck, Dan." Mario said as he walked off.

I sighed and descended the stairs that lead to the basement where we kept our prisoners. I was eager to see him again and to brag about our knowledge of their whereabouts – maybe if I did this, the guy would crack. If he was really one of the Six, his love and devotion for the place would shine through, no matter how good he was. And I was pretty sure, with Mario in charge of his interrogation, they hadn't told him about our knowledge.

I entered his cell and saw him lying on his back on the bed, staring at the celling. He gave no reaction to my entrance, not even a flinch.

"Well, OMEGA, we meet again." I told him, and sat on the wooden chair that was in the corner. He still didn't look at me, and it didn't look like he'd budge anytime soon. I sighed, "Why can't you talk to me, Louis, I miss your voice?" still no reaction. "Well, it looks like we'll have to raid OMEGA HQ without any of your additional information – doesn't matter too much, we know enough already." I shrugged.

He shot up – his composure shattered. "You're bluffing!" he accused.

"No, you see, Thurrock, I'm not." I smirked.

"B-B-But how?!" he stuttered.

"Dirt off your clothing." I said simply – and I could tell it made him feel like shit.

"Fuck!" he cursed.

"Guess what else we've found out? One of the Six is missing. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?" I stared him down. He didn't give any reaction, which I had to say, was impressive. I knew, immediately though, from his silence, that he was, in fact, one of the Six.

"Well, you've slipped majorly, haven't you?" I couldn't help but laugh, "Harrison must be fuming in his grave."

Suddenly I was up against the wall, with his hand wrapped tightly around my neck, cutting off my air supply.

"Don't you fucking dare say anything about Harrison!" he spat in my face.

"Touchy, are we?" I gasped out. Feeling myself getting light headed.

"You have no idea what you're up against, ELITE. I know OMEGA1, and I know that no matter how 'surprise' your raid will be, you won't have a fucking chance." He snapped, letting go of my neck and I fell to the ground, grateful for the air that filled my lungs. I stood up and glared maliciously at the boy who now towered over me in height.

"You have no idea how much we know, then don't you?" I muttered and left the room.

* * *

_OMEGA_

Dougie stared at the information Matt had presented him with wonder and let all of it sink into his brain. Matt was full with pride, his discovery amazed even him. He knew this was a game changer. They were no longer the hunted, but the hunters.

"How… How did you manage to find this?" Dougie looked up at Matt with amazement.

"To be honest, I have no idea, I was researching into Subterranei's involvement with ELITE, like you told me to, and this came up." Matt shrugged, "They must've sent this information to Subterranei for their business."

"Are you sure it isn't a hoax?" Dougie asked him, not letting himself get too excited just yet.

"Yes, ran it through everything. It's clean." Matt nodded.

"Dude, you are brilliant." Harry breathed as he looked over Dougie's shoulder at the information.

It was ELITE's top ten listed. Not only were they listed in ranks, but in specialties, and office numbers, home numbers, and addresses.

"Ok, Harry, write this down as I call them out, ok? Matt, you'll have to delete this straight after, and make sure to delete all trace of our presence on this as well." Dougie ordered, his superiors nodding as Harry grabbed a pan and some paper.

"Ok, E1a, Thomas Michael Fletcher, corporate leader and founder. E1b, Daniel Alan David Jones, co-leader and co-founder. E1c, James Elliot Bourne, co-leader, co-founder. E2, Alana Jamie Davies, head of computer programming, hacking and researching. E3, Michael Ayer, head of combat training. E4 Carrie Hope Fletcher, head of medical personnel. E5, Mario Falcone, head interrogator. E6, Anthony Thomas Brant, head of investigations. E7, Louise Irvine, head of laboratorial developments. E8, Bradley Coupe, weapons. E9, George Mackenzie, scientific developments. E10, Polly Leighton, scout, combat trainer." Dougie listed off, and then went on to list all of their office numbers, home numbers and addresses.

"We could track their base with the office numbers!" Matt thought.

"No… no, they're too smart, they'd have protected their location the same way we did with our numbers." Dougie shook his head.

"Well… I can think of a lot of things we could do with this information. Which of them are we going to actually do?" Harry asked his boss.

"First… first I need to pay someone a visit." Dougie smirked, standing up and leaving two smirking OMEGAs in his office. There was a reason Dougie Lee Poynter was OMEGA1, and someone from the ELITE top 10, was going to find out why.


	5. Chapter 5

**And the plot thickens...**

**Reviews make me smile :) And I'm still working on the plan to own McFly, but I have to admit, it isn't going very well...**

* * *

_ELITE (DANNY)_

I was walking home after having minor success with the OMEGA. He was certainly one of the Six, but which one. He definitely wasn't OMEGA1, oh no, he wasn't crafty enough. Maybe if we drugged him… we could get some information from him… No, Tom would be against that, with his morals. Yes, a head of a corporation of criminals had morals. It made me scoff, but that was just Tom. He was a good guy at heart who had been dragged into the wrong business, but he was bloody good at it.

I arrived my apartment and finally relaxed for the first time that day. I was too excited, though, and couldn't properly relax, so I decided to get my laptop out and did some more research. Half an hour later, there was a knock on my door. Frowning, I shut my laptop off, and got up to answer the door. It was a guy, maybe a few years younger than me. He was short, with sandy blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. He was skinny, but a bit toned. He smiled up at me brightly and I was momentarily frozen. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt and black jeans, simple clothes, it screamed normality.

"Hello sir, I'm Steve and if you could take a few minutes to do a survey I'd be so grateful!"

Usually I'd say no. But there was something about this guy, so I said yes. I really shouldn't have said yes.

"Great, fill this in, please." He handed me a paper, and much too late, I realised that it was completely black, and that paper shouldn't emit a scent like strawberries. Everything started to spin, and I saw the guy smirk.

Everything went black.

* * *

_ELITE (third person)_

"Hey, Tom, have you seen Danny today?" James entered the blonde's office, looking troubled.

"No. Why?" Tom frowned up at him.

"He isn't anywhere. No one's seen him today." James said quietly, and Tom felt his heart drop. Danny never missed work, and was always punctual. He even came in when he was ill – Tom and James having to force him home once before the guy passed out. There was something wrong.

"James, tell Alana that she's in charge for a while. We're going to his apartment." Tom ordered. James nodded quickly and rushed off to find the girl. Tom tried not to focus on the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. His best friend of nearly ten years was most likely caught by their enemy of nearly as long. Tom knew he needed to act professional, and treat this like any other captive operation, but when it was Danny… His Danny. It… It _wasn't_ like any other operation. This was his best friend, co-founder, the guy who kept him under-control when things got hectic and his emotion got out of hand. James was his best friend as well, of course, and Tom undoubtedly would be in a state if he was captured as well… but James wasn't Danny. Danny was special.

James returned to Tom's office and they quickly fled from the office before people could ask questions – if a founder was missing the whole base would be frantic, and they didn't need that – not yet. They arrived Danny's apartment building, and they both immediately knew what they suspected was true. It emitted a tremendous feeling of foreboding. They walked up to the third floor, where Danny resided and opened the door to his apartment with the spare key they had. It was a mess – to put it simply.

"Oh fuck." James muttered. He quickly began to look through the mess to find what they had taken. Tom joined in after the initial shock, and they quickly noted that the laptop was gone. Some documents were also missing.

"How did they find him?" Tom asked after an hour of searching.

"I have no idea." James shook his head.

"Well we need to fucking find out or else who knows who'll be taken next." Tom muttered.

They found out that nothing else was taken. They decided to return to the HQ and get some of their very own CSIs to take a look at the place, but just as they were about to leave, they noticed a note on the back of the front door that they had missed before:

**You take one of us, we take one of you. There's a lot more where that came from, Thomas Michael Fletcher, James Elliott Bourne. Don't worry; we'll take excellent care of Daniel Alan David Jones, here.**

Tom and James looked at each other, genuinely speechless.

"H-How do they know who we are? How do they know our names?" Tom asked fearfully.

"I don't have a clue, but this has to have some trace of the bastards on it." James ripped the note off the door and they both rushed back to the HQ.

* * *

_OMEGA_

The whole HQ was buzzing after Dougie returned with none other than E1b in his hands. The Six immediately rushed to help him take the passed out ELITE to the cells. Dougie told them that E1b hadn't inhaled much of the poisonous gas so he wouldn't sleep for long – and true to his words, Danny came to a few minutes later.

The brunette blinked to life to see five of the Six stare down at him around the bed he was laid on. His eyes fixated on Dougie and he glared.

"You dick!" he cursed.

"Welcome to OMEGA HQ, Daniel Alan David Jones." Dougie smirked down at him, "I have to say, E1b that you lack in observational skills. If they were up to scratch, you would've noticed that I did not say what the survey was for, and that I didn't look professional at all. And you might have noticed that I had only one piece of paper on me, and nothing else."

"Yeah, yeah, I had a momentary lapse of judgement when my judgement was most needed, I get the fucking irony!" Danny snapped.

"It's not that ironic actually… Just tragic." Nathan shrugged.

"The best of the best of ELITE… we have such a challenge ahead of us." Zach sighed.

"You don't know anything. We have one of you as well – if you have not forgotten." Danny hissed, and Zach visibly flinched at the reminder.

"Harry, Nathan, Matt, check out the stuff I found in his apartment. Zach, go and inform the HQ of what exactly is going on and tell OMEGA8 about Connor and his men coming tomorrow. I'm going to have a little chat with Daniel here, one to one." Dougie smirked, sitting down on the chair by Danny's head.

"So you're OMEGA1?" Danny couldn't help but be amazed. Ever since Harrison's murder, Danny had always wanted to find out who OMEGA1 was – and now he knew – and he knew how good he was, being caught by none other than the man himself – or rather _boy_ himself. Danny had to admit, he expected someone older and bulkier – he seemed to be the youngest and smallest of the lot. Then again, he saw why he was it – he was bloody cunning as hell, and seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

"What do you think?" Dougie scoffed at his question, "Of course I'm OMEGA1. Look at me, I'm brilliant."

"And modest." Danny added sarcastically.

"If I was modest, we'd go nowhere." Dougie rolled his eyes, "They key to success is to believe in yourself."

"Wise, now tell me how old you are, twelve?" Danny smirked.

"If that were true, that would mean you just got caught by a twelve year old – that question insulted yourself more than it insulted me." Dougie commented. Danny blinked as he processed the answer, then blushed as he realised it were true. "But to answer your question," Dougie continued as he noticed the success in his statement by the embarrassment that was obvious on his opponent, "I am in fact, twenty-one years of age."

Danny's jaw hit the floor, "B-But that wou-"

"Yes, I joined OMEGA at the tender age of eleven." Dougie shrugged, "Some people might say that I was quite literally raised in the game."

Danny was speechless; he thought starting ELITE with Tom and James at sixteen was young, but no. He had to admit, he was impressed.

"Also, being practically adopted by Harrison means I have a few… tricks, up my sleeve." Dougie smirked. "But enough of this conversation – I am much more interested in finding out how the hell your team came across my HQ."

"That's for me to know, and you to work out, OMEGA1. If you're as good as you deem yourself to be, that shouldn't be too hard, now should it?" Danny smirked, and watched as the blonde OMEGA glared at him and silently left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, my plan isn't going to work... so yeah, McFly will never be in my possession.**

* * *

_DANNY_

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe my own stupidity and ignorance. OMEGA1 had come to my door and practically gave himself away to me and I still fell for it. I had to give it to him – he was good, really good, even if he was incredibly young to be a leader of a corporation like this. And what did he say – that he was practically adopted by Harrison? If so, God knows what kind of tricks that guy had.

I hoped Tom would make everyone hurry up with the raid now – I had only been in captivity for a day and I was already bored stiff. Unlike how we treated our captives in ELITE, OMEGA didn't continuously question their captives, and harass them, no, they let them be – alone, with nothing to do, completely isolated. I didn't know which was worse, being annoyed to insanity, or being bored to insanity.

Did I mention they had taken everything off me when I was unconscious – I mean _everything_. I woke up in a prisoner's uniform and nothing else. They practically violated me whilst I was passed out. No morals. OMEGA1 was Tom's opposite, and I didn't know if that was good or bad for us, I mean, it could go both ways...

The fact that they didn't seem to be mildly worried about our raid was unnerving – they had a plan, they were prepared, it was obvious. They were getting help from someone else, and judging by the mention of the name Connor – they were getting help from the most dangerous, underground gang there was – The White Roses. They were notorious for being ruthless when they struck, and they didn't strike often, usually keeping to themselves. If OMEGA1 had contact with them, we were in more trouble than we initially thought.

I was thinking about this when someone walked in – I recognised him as the guy OMEGA1 called Zach – he was the one who looked the most distraught about Louis being in our possession.

"Ok, E1b, you have five minutes to tell me about your plans with the inevitable raid your people were planning. Go." He said dryly, leaning against the wall opposite the bed I was sat on.

"Like I would tell you anything." I scoffed.

"Did I mention that if you fail to tell me in 5 minutes, I'll call in our head interrogator to take you deeper underground…?"

I gulped. I had heard of the OMEGAs' underground activities. It was rumoured that they had the worst torture facilities in the country. Yep, OMEGA1 certainly was Tom's opposite.

"I-I don't know anything except for the fact that we knew all of your entrances and the fact that one of the Six was missing. I wasn't a part of the actual planning of the raid." I confessed, glad that I didn't have anything worthwhile to actually say. I might come across as a pussy, but fucking hell if you heard the rumours I did about that underground, you'd have reacted the same way. Apparently, they once cut off a guy's toes one by one by the hour until he spoke.

"Are you fucking sure about that?" Zach raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I am. Connect me to a lie detector and I'll say the same thing." I spat.

"Useless." Zach sighed and left the room. One thing I noted about OMEGA was that they were manipulative as fuck, because he said that one word and I felt like a disappointment – when I should've been glad.

* * *

_OMEGA_

Harry stared at the men Connor had brought with him. They were good, real good judging by the reports Connor had handed him, but Connor wasn't someone Harry could easily trust. Frowning, he decided he should make them all re-take all the tests so Harry could see for himself. As he surveyed all the men doing eight laps around a 300 meter course, Harry caught sight of something that usually amused him, Connor attempting to woo Dougie. Lately, though, Harry became more annoyed than amused with Connor's endeavours. Couldn't Connor see that Dougie clearly wasn't interested? Harry sighed and continued to survey the White Roses.

"Connor, babe, I love you, but not that way." Dougie sighed at Connor, hoping that the man would just end it. Dougie just wanted to survey Connor's men and see how his own progressed, but Connor wasn't having it.

"You're young and confused undoubtedly, but Dougie, what we have is real." Connor murmured, snuggling into Dougie's side.

Dougie sighed and spotted Zach, "Excuse me, Connor, but I need to speak to Zach for a minute." Dougie darted across the room to OMEGA5.

"Whoa, Doug, what's up?" Zach blinked after Dougie popped up out of nowhere in front of him.

"Connor." Dougie muttered, "Anyway, did you get something out of E1b?"

"He knows nothing of use to us." Zach sighed, "And he was being truthful, I used the lie scanner on him to measure his heartbeat as he spoke – he shat himself at the mention of Underground, which I found hilarious, but yeah, otherwise it was all cool."

Dougie rolled his eyes, "I can't believe people actually think we have a torture chamber. Like, we're bad, but we ain't that bad – must say, though, Harrison was a fucking genius for spreading the rumour."

Suddenly arms were wrapped around Dougie's waist from behind, no prize for guessing who it was.

"Doug, I'm leaving in an hour – don't you want to say good bye to me properly?" Connor murmured into Dougie's neck. Dougie sighed; he was stressed and wasn't in the mood, but knew that Connor would lay off for a while if he complied.

"Of course, Con." Dougie looked back at the man and smiled falsely, and Connor took this to his advantage and captured Dougie's lips with his own before dragging Dougie out of the room towards the blonde's office.

Harry watched the scene with a frown. He didn't understand why Dougie didn't just tell Connor to fuck off like he did with everyone else. But deep down he knew why – Dougie was scared to die completely alone like Harrison did. Harrison was great – amazing, and was like a father to all of them, even more so to Dougie, but he was lonely. He lived his life alone, and Dougie was scared to turn out like him – and when Dougie made sense of his sexuality, he became even more scared. And Connor was there. Dougie might make it out that he complied with Connor's advances for the sake of their gang's friendship, but in real life, it was because he thought he wouldn't get anything better. This angered Harry, he was Dougie, OMEGA1, he deserved better and he could get better.

Harry sighed and wrote down the stats for Connor's men down – he was surprised, Connor hadn't lied. They were good, impressively so. Suddenly he felt a presence beside him. Zach had reached him.

"They good?" he asked.

"Yeah, really good." Harry nodded.

"You think Dougie'll put Connor in his place anytime soon?" Zach asked.

"I hope so; at first it was funny, now… now it's not so much." Harry sighed.

"Yeah, now I just feel sorry for the bloke." Zach agreed.

"When do you think ELITE will strike?" Harry asked him.

"Soon, especially since we have E1b now, and plus, they won't want us to have too much prep time." Zach confessed.

"Yeah, I agree. I think it'll be within the week." Harry nodded.

* * *

_ELITE_

Tom and James had called a gang meeting with everyone present in the Conference Hall. They announced Danny's capture and that they were going to attack as soon as possible. The whole corporation had gone mental when they told them. After all, catching one of the Big Three - so to speak, was a sin.

"We'll incinerate the little shits!" Michael shouted.

"Yeah, we'll end them once and for all!" Alana agreed.

"Now, now, we don't want to go there blinded by rage!" Tom yelled.

"No, we need to go there with a clear head and not let revenge control us." Brant agreed.

"When will we go then?" Polly asked.

"Well… when can everyone be ready?" James asked.

"Um… now?" Brant shrugged, after all, their men were the best they had ever been and they had been training ruthlessly ever since they first discovered the HQ.

"Then we'll go now." Tom shrugged.

"Now?" James frowned at his co-founder, this was sudden - unusual for the blonde over-thinker.

"Yeah, now. Sooner the better, yeah?"

"Yeah, but Tom, this is a little bit sudden, don't you think. We should plan it out, think about it." James looked at Tom like he'd lost it. This wasn't his calm, collected, thoughtful friend.

"We're ready, James, trust me." Tom said seriously.

James bit his lip and watched helplessly as everyone in the room started to prepare for battle.

* * *

_OMEGA_

Dougie resisted the urge to sigh in frustration as Connor roughly pushed him against the wall in his office, practically attacking him with his lips. He closed his eyes, knowing that it was going to be over soon – it always was with Connor. Connor attacked his neck, and Dougie could feel his excitement - it was making Dougie feel sick. More and more as time went by, Dougie regretted his involvement with Connor. The first time was exciting - his first time with another man, now... by now Dougie felt like it was a chore. Just as Dougie's shirt was discarded, Dougie's alarm went off - alerting him that there was someone over the 200 meter wire - Dougie had it installed after ELITE first triggered the wire. Startled, Dougie pushed Connor off him with all the force he had and rushed to his desk, and looked at the security monitors that he had installed in his office. They were there. ELITE were there.

He didn't need to think before pressing the red button on his desk. This was Code Red – fight and kill. No holding back, and most of all - no mercy.

"They're here?" Connor asked. Dougie didn't say anything as he picked up his shirt and exited the penthouse, not forgetting to grab his semi-automatic on the way. He wasn't the type to let his men do all the work, he was their leader every step of the way, and as their leader, he felt it was only right to lead them into battle, and fight his own war.

* * *

**Reviews make me a happy person :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The beginning of the war, guys :)**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

_ELITE_

Seconds after Tom stepped over the trigger wire the, what initially looked like, a dormant warehouse was alive. They could hear the alarm from where they stood. Tom knew instantly that even though they had little time for it, OMEGA was prepared.

_OMEGA_

Dougie rushed down to the ground floor and found the other four of the Six that were still with them.

"Doug, what do we do?" Nathan asked in a squeaky voice.

"We wait for them to make the first move." Dougie muttered, "And once they have, we inflict as much damage as we can on the bastards. Now, I think our men deserve to know who their leader is." Dougie scanned the hall where everyone had gathered.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, and stood on the table in the centre of the room, and the rest on the Six joined him. The room instantly quietened.

"We think it's time you get to know our ranks." Matt announced to the room.

The room gasped. They thought they'd never get to know.

"OMEGA6 is Louis. He's captured by the bastards that are outside our base right now." Zach said, "I, am OMEGA5."

"I am OMEGA4." Nathan announced.

"I am OMEGA3." Harry said.

"And I am OMEGA2." Matt announced.

"And I am OMEGA1." Dougie said, "And whatever I say goes. And I say to kill as much of the bastards as you can, because_ no one _gets away with murdering Harrison, and then to top it off, attack our HQ. That, is beyond unacceptable, even for a corporate as evil as us. So once their first bullet is fired, we unleash hell on them."

The room erupted in cheers, and the Six patted Dougie on his back. Then they started to wait, and Dougie turned to Harry.

"Watch Daniel, would you. They're going to try and take him back."

Harry nodded and headed down to the underground.

_ELITE_

"Sirs, I think they'll wait for us to start." Poppy spoke up as they waited.

"Yeah, I agree with the girl." Mario said.

Tom and James stared thoughtfully at the building. The alarms had died down and it didn't look like anything was happening.

"I suggest we go through the back entrance." Brant spoke up.

"No, No. We split up. James, you take E10 to E20 with you through to the eastern exit. Brant, take E30 to 40. I take everyone else – well, except for Carrie, you and your team stay here with the medical supplies." Tom said.

"Ok, sir, when you say, we go." Brant shrugged.

"Go." Tom muttered and he walked right up to the main entrance – he being E1a and having the most men, it only made sense for him to face the biggest threat. They reached the door and were surprised to find it unlocked. Looked like OMEGA didn't want to put off the inevitable either. They entered the place and froze. It was incredible. Having looked like a warehouse on the outside, they never imagined the place to look good, but my word, the place was spotless. Bright white floors, bright white walls and ceiling. The place was so futuristic, it made Tom nervous about what he was going to face.

Suddenly a man was in front of them. Just a single man, with no army and unarmed.

"Thomas Michael Fletcher, E1a, co-founder and co-leader of ELITE. It's nice to finally meet you." He said simply. He was blonde, small, slightly tanned and had blue eyes. You would've never guessed that he was OMEGA1, but somehow, Tom knew he was.

"I presume that you must be the notoriously invisible OMEGA1." Tom adopted his formal tone.

"Notorious, yes. Invisible, no. I've been here all along, Thomas Michael Fletcher, all you had to do was look." He smiled, but there was something eerie about it.

"Seeing as you know my full name, I only deserve the same right, OMEGA1." Tom changed the subject.

"Ah, my name. There's something quite… profound, about a name, is there? It's powerful, or is it? My team have been following an unnamed leader up until this very point. They had faith in an 'invisible' force – as you described me. A name, Thomas Michael Fletcher, is only as powerful as you deem it to be, because a name, after all is nothing but a label. You need not know my name, Thomas Michael Fletcher; you need only know my presence. Because would my name make any difference to the outcome of this imminent battle? But then again, I know yours… and that fact alone unnerves you? So, must I contradict myself and say, that a name, in fact, can change an outcome; because an unnerved warrior is a reckless warrior." OMEGA1 said.

Tom blinked. That… That was… He just simply stared at the man, perplexed.

"You are a walking contradiction, aren't you?" was all he could say.

"Some say so, others just say that I'm a pretty good distraction. Have you noticed that you're alone yet?" OMEGA1 smirked. Tom's eyes widened and he looked behind him, and sure enough, he was alone. Wow, OMEGA1 was good!

"You… I must say, that was good, OMEGA1." Tom looked up at the man helplessly.

"Yes, I'm quite impressive." OMEGA1 smirked, "But I'm nothing but fair, Thomas Michael Fletcher, and that's why I'm returning you your weapon."

Tom hadn't even realised they had taken his gun from his holster until an OMEGA handed it back to him. God, he needed to be more alert.

"If you're nothing but fair, tell me where Danny is." Tom said levelly.

"I am nothing but fair; I'll tell you where Daniel is when you tell me where Louis is." OMEGA1 replied hotly. Tom felt trapped by those words. He had a point, a fair one. Tom could tell that OMEGA1 was a business man through and through. He kept to his word, but only if you kept to yours.

"You make a good case." Tom gave him.

"You make a clumsy one." OMEGA1 replied. Tom couldn't help but nod. Everything he said so far was true – even his contradicting speech had some truth. "You know what, E1a, you and I would be good friends if this rivalry wasn't existent… but the rivalry does exist and that is why I must avenge my father figure's death." OMEGA1 lifted his gun.

Tom gulped.

"How do you know that I am the one who killed him, it could've been b or c." Tom said, but he made a messily weak case.

"I know b, he wouldn't have the brains, and c just walked into a trap. I think we both know who had the brains to kill a man in his weakened state." OMEGA1 smiled evilly.

"Touché." Tom resigned the posh demeanour.

"One thing I'd like to know before I kill you: How did you do it?" OMEGA1 asked, at last showing some sign of weakness as his voice gave away his affection towards the late man.

"As you said, he was at his weakest. He'd been shot, hadn't he? And rather than sending him to your own medics, you sent him to a private hospital, to be treated away from the stress of work. My sister was training to be a medic at the time, and I managed to get in with help from her, as she was working there as a part of her course. He was hooked to a morphine drip, and I slipped in poison to it." Tom decided to let the hurting man know – after all, Tom had his morals.

"That was smart. Real smart. I'll give you that, E1a." OMEGA1 nodded.

"As you're going to kill me, would you at least tell me your name? What difference would it make to me when I'm burning away in hell?" Tom asked him.

"None, I predict. My name, Thomas Michael Fletcher, is Dougie Lee Poynter… and yes, I am your half brother."

* * *

**Shit just go dramatic. This could've been longer, but I really wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger :)**

**I feel evil, but it's fun, so I don't care.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, not much happens in this chapter, but a lot is explained. **

**Reviews make me smile :)**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

Tom started at Dougie; his mouth agape and his eyes wide. He never… He thought… What was going on?

"I-I-I thought you were dead!" Tom stuttered out.

"I would've _liked_ to be dead many times!" Dougie spat at him. Tom was speechless. He knew… He knew that Dougie ran away… he knew the pain his mother went through after he left… He knew that afterwards his mother divorced Tom and Dougie's step-father… he knew that Dougie was a clumsy kid who ended up with a lot of bruises… He knew that Dougie was a product of his mother's affair during her marriage to Tom's step-father, but she gave Dougie his step-father's last name in an attempt to make the man believe that he was his, but it was futile, Dougie looked like neither his mother nor his 'father'.

Tom remembered asking his mother who Dougie's daddy was, he _knew_ his daddy after all, and he spent every weekend with him. Tom's mother said that Dougie's daddy was a bad man that mummy was very wrong for getting involved with… Their step-father was also a bad man who mummy was very wrong to get involved with. Because, Tom remembered when he was thirteen and Dougie was nine, he passed Dougie's room to hear the boy crying, asking God why he would let the man do this to him. Tom didn't know who 'the man' was… until he heard his mother and step-father argue early one morning. His mother's agony-filled cries of; "How could you?! To my little boy?!" was still fresh in his mind.

That was three weeks after Dougie's disappearance. A week before his mother filed for divorce.

Two years, the police spent looking for him, making him their main priority. Two years was all it took for them to assume the worst and think of him as dead. It only took one for Tom to give up hope on humanity and create ELITE with his best friends.

Tom's mind drifted back to the man in front of him. OMEGA1. His brother.

"W- Where did you go?" Tom asked quietly.

"Harrison found me. He raised me. He raised me to accept the fact that there are dicks in this world. He was the one to make me tough, to face people. He's the one to change me from the mute I was once, to the fighter I am now. He was my father in every sense of the word other than biologically." Dougie snapped.

"Why..? Why do this to me Doug?" Tom asked his voice cracking. His own brother that he hadn't seen for ten years was going to kill him.

"Because you didn't know. You didn't figure out the clues. You didn't hear the screams. You didn't see the tears. You didn't see the fact that I was trembling whenever you and mum announced that I would be alone with him. You didn't notice the fact that I was covered on bruises twenty-four-seven and claimed I was clumsy, yet I never fell when you were around." Dougie was trembling now, and Tom couldn't tell if it was from rage or from the memories. "And today you're just as unobservant. Take him away. Put him in the same cell as the other one for all I care." Dougie put his gun down, and Tom was shocked to find that he was surrounded by OMEGAs. He let them take away his gun without a hassle, and almost willingly let them drag him underground. After all, now he felt like he deserved it. He unknowingly drove his own brother away.

* * *

_DANNY_

This OMEGA and I were having one hard-core staring contest. None of us said a word to each other since he entered my cell, all we did was just stare each other down, and try to see which one of us cracked first. I did, unfortunately. I never was able to keep still.

"You're Harry, aren't you? OMEGA3?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, and you are Daniel, E1b." He raised his eyebrows, wondering where I was going with this.

"So, what brings you here, Harold?" I smirked.

He frowned, "My name isn't Harold."

"Yes, but you insist on calling me Daniel, therefore it is only right that I call you Harold." I shrugged.

"Yes, but Daniel is your name, Harold isn't mine." He frowned at me, confused.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; just tell me why you're here." I sighed.

"Your little gang's here and I need to make sure you aren't taken away." Harry shrugged.

They were here. ELITE were here. Oh my God, how it frustrated me to know that they were here yet I couldn't join them. I wished I could return to my place next to Tom and James. I wished I could kill the OMEGA bastards.

We were silent now. I was excited, they would bail me out. They would come and get me. Tom would do anything to save his family – and ELITE were family.

That was before my cell door broke open and an OMEGA pushed a blonde head inside.

"TOM!" I shouted and shot up to him. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. He looked completely and utterly lost – and that was never a good sign.

Harry frowned and went outside to talk to the guards.

"Danny… He's Dougie…" Tom's voice was barely audible. I frowned. Dougie, his half-brother, was presumed dead for eight years… what was he talking about?

"What about Dougie, Tom?" I asked him tentatively, knowing that his brother was a touchy subject. After all, Tom adored the little boy – they weren't just brothers, they were close friends as well.

"OMEGA1… he's Dougie. Dougie is OMEGA1."

I gasped. Fucking hell. I hadn't seen Dougie very often when we were younger, but I did remember his face… and the more I thought about it… the more they resembled each other. But Dougie was practically a mute, the shyest kid I had ever seen. Constantly looking like a deer caught in headlights, and clung onto Tom like his life depended on it. He could never survive in this business… But what did he say, that he was a member since he was eleven… that he had practically grown up in the business… that Harrison basically adopted him…

It made sense… eerily so. And the quiet ones were always the most dangerous…

"I… I never made the connection… He never told me his name…" I breathed.

"He… He was going to kill me, Danny. My… My own brother was going to kill me." Tom suddenly sobbed, broken cries.

This… This was some fucked up shit.

* * *

_OMEGA_

Dougie watched as Tom was taken away. He finally let his façade fall, and he leant against the wall, exhausted. That was one of the hardest things he had to do, and he had to do some fucked up shit in his time.

That was the first time in ten years Dougie let himself think about the past. That was the first time in Ten years Dougie saw his brother. That was the first time in ten years Dougie remembered his step-father's words, his step-father's fist, his step-father's fucked-up ways to get him to stay quiet.

"Dougs, keep this from your mother or else I'll put a knife in you while you sleep."

"A word of this and I'll turn everyone against you. They like me; you're just a mistake that is easily replaceable."

And once he was nine, and easily influenced and rather rebellious in my own right, they turned to bribery…

"Doug, if you're good, I'll get you something that will make you feel good."

"Doug, if you're quiet, I'll get you some adult drinks."

He gave him the drugs. He gave him the alcohol. He didn't use it though.

He was a coward, and scared. He knew they were bad. He knew that he wasn't supposed to have them.

But they came of use to him, though. Because once Dougie was eleven, he knew what they were worth – especially to desperate teenagers who were looking for ways to rebel. He sold them to older students who were generous in pay. That's how Dougie met Harrison. He was selling to a couple of year nine girls who were trying to get some grams in exchange for 'experience' – basically they were trying to get out of paying by taking his virginity. Fuck no; he was a business man even back then. Harrison spotted Dougie arguing with these girls and saw something in him. He saw Dougie had a business brain, and found the potential.

Dougie never went home that day.

But Tom… Dougie wasn't really angry at Tom. He knew he wasn't. He was Dougie's brother – they were close... well, they used to be. He actually really missed him over the years – and his mother. No, Dougie wasn't angry at Tom; Dougie was angry at the memories of the pain and torture Tom brought with him. Most of all, Dougie didn't want to kill him… Dougie wanted to kill Andrew Poynter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while - I've been busy and writing For Sophia and Unwelcome Changes took up my spare time. **

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

_ELITE_

After hours of ruthless shooting James called a seize fire and ELITE left. He had sensed that something was wrong, horribly wrong. They all left back to their vans in a hurry and he quickly counted heads. They had lost fifteen men – not too bad he had to admit, but he noticed something startling. Tom wasn't there. He tried to contact him through their devices, but to no avail. He cursed. They had gone in there to find one of the top three, but instead succeeded on losing another one.

What could he do now?

* * *

_OMEGA_

Harry eyed the blonde that had now joined Daniel in the cell. The men Dougie had used to shove him in hadn't much to say to him, only that he was E1a and that Dougie seemed to be unusually bitter with him. Harry made a quick mental note to question OMEGA1 about him later. It was another hour before Harry received a message saying that the battle was over – ELITE fled. He smirked over at the E1s that were in front of him.

"Well, Daniel, Thomas I shall leave you now. Seems like your men have given up."

"Our men never give up, Harold." Daniel smirked. Harry glared at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"But it's so much fun to aggravate you." Daniel smiled.

Harry left with a huff. He stormed into the penthouse where the rest of the Six had gathered. The first thing he noticed was that Dougie's usually confident and demanding demeanour was missing. Instead the blonde looked troubled and… lost. It fiercely reminded Harry of the eleven year old boy Harrison brought home one night, who barely spoke and wouldn't dare look anyone in the eye.

"Dougie… what's wrong?" Harry asked tentatively.

"There's something I should tell you – that I should've told you when we got the names of the top ten." Dougie said shakily, "E1a… is my brother."

The rest of us gasped. That… That was not expected. We all knew Dougie had an older half-brother, but he never mentioned his name or anything about him really, only that they used to be very close.

"So your brother is in that cell right now? Your own brother?" Zach looked at Dougie in disbelief.

"Yes. My brother… God, I can't actually believe it. My brother was the one who _founded_ ELITE. I… He used to be so… I can't believe it. Tom wasn't like that." Dougie shook his head in disbelief. Everyone else stared at him in equal disbelief. OMEGA1's older brother founded ELITE – their rivals. One of the Six, who basically _co-founded_ OMEGA's brother _founded _ELITE.

"Shit." Nathan and Matt breathed in sync.

"Are you sure it's him?" Zach asked.

"Positive." Dougie muttered with his head in his hands.

"What the fuck are you going to do?" Harry asked him.

Dougie thought for a moment before sighing, "Treat him how we would treat any other prisoner."

"Doug… are you sure? I mean, this is your _brother_." Harry asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure. You guys are my family now. He's the enemy, and there's nothing we can do about that." Dougie said, trying to be strong, but they all heard the waver in his voice, "Now to confront the rest."

The Six all walked down to the mail hall where all their men would have gathered. Dougie briefed them on how they did; thirty casualties, five fatalities. They did well. Dougie quickly praised his men and told them the statistics and that now they had two out of three of the top three. He also added to keep up the high alert – because he knew another attack was imminent.

* * *

_ELITE (DANNY)_

"Dan… do you think he'll actually kill me?" Tom asked shakily. He sat on my bed with his knee up to his chest, rocking slightly back and forth. I could see how much this had actually affected him and it scared me.

"Tom, I've been here a lot longer than you and I'm still alive. They need us. We're bait. And also, as long as they have us, the rest of ELITE will be angry, and anger can blind some people. Make them reckless." I said wisely.

"That's how he got me." Tom muttered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Tom, he got you because no matter how mute he was, and how small he made himself out to be, Dougie was bloody smart and you know it. He got you because he's a fucking genius." I sighed.

"Yeah, he's pretty good with his mind games." Tom agreed, "Made me think. Distracted me."

"See? Now to the bigger picture. Guess who these fuckers have been collaborating with? The White Roses." I told him.

"Shit." Tom groaned.

"Yes." I sighed and sat next to him on the bed. "James will get us out of this Tommy. I know he will." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"I know." Tom sighed, laying his head on my shoulder.

* * *

_OMEGA_

"Come on now; let your real feelings out, mate. I know this has affected you more than you let on." Harry entered Dougie's office. The blonde was sat on the large black sofa there with his knees up to his chest.

"What do you mean my real feelings?" Dougie muttered, looking straight ahead at the wall opposite him.

"Dougs, I've known you since you were eleven years old." Harry sighed, sitting next to his superior.

"It's just that I… I never thought it would be him. I thought I'd never see him again." Dougie whispered, "And… I-I… I'm angry with him," his voice grew stronger with every word, "I'm angry because he's better than this. He's a good person that shouldn't be involved with this shit! He shouldn't be in a gang, he had a bright future! And… And I-I'm" his voice broke, "I'm angry because he brought back memories from my past."

Harry pulled the broken blonde onto his lap and hugged him. He knew all about Dougie's past and how much it had affected the boy. Harry let OMEGA1 cry that night, cry himself to a well needed rest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reviewing :) Ok this chapter is a bit longer than the last one.**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

_ELITE_

James paced his office. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was panicking. He had never worked on his own before and he was suddenly put in charge of an entire corporation and he had no one to help him. He made the big decisions, he called the shots… he decided what was going to happen, and he was going to plan the next raid to retrieve his best friends from the clutches of the enemy.

He took a deep breath and sighed. He needed help. He was never going to do this on his own so he decided to call Alana and Michael in. After calling them he frowned as he pressed the buttons to dial E4's number. Carrie was Tom's half-sister after all, and sharing a father could mean that they shared the same plotting skills… better yet, the same need for revenge.

* * *

_OMEGA_

Dougie woke up still wrapped in Harry's arms on the sofa. He felt embarrassed about what happened the night before; he never lost his composure. Ever. Groaning he buried his head into Harry's chest, he couldn't believe he'd opened up. Dougie was usually reserved and had built up strong walls that couldn't be broken into. But no, Harry had to come along and hit him when he was weakest and the walls crumbled down. He weirdly didn't regret it, though. He was embarrassed, yes, but he didn't regret it. And he was shocked about that.

Dougie didn't notice Harry wake up. Harry looked at the boy in his arms and smiled faintly. Harry was aware that talking to him last night was the first time Dougie had opened up for a _long_ time -probably since he opened up about his sexual orientation. He tightened his grip around Dougie who glanced up at him with the action.

"How are you now?" Harry asked softly.

"Better." Dougie murmured.

"Good. Doug…" Harry braced himself for Dougie's reaction for what he was about to say, "I think you should talk to him… your brother, I mean."

Dougie stiffened in Harry's arms, "Why?"

"Because… because although this corporation is important, I think talking to your brother would be good for you. You obviously miss him, Dougs." Harry sighed, "And I think that family is important, whether it be blood or other."

After a moment Dougie relaxed in Harry's arms and nodded. "I'll go later." He sighed.

"Good." He kissed the top of Dougie's head. He didn't know why he did it, only that he did. Dougie didn't show that his heart skipped a beat.

The moment was ruined, of course, when there was a knock on Dougie's door.

"Dougie! Baby I'm leaving in a minute. I want to properly say good bye." Connor's voice sounded.

Dougie groaned. He stood up from Harry's arms and Harry tried not to show the loss he felt at the blonde's actions. Dougie quickly fixed his hair and went to open the door. Harry stood up, knowing he should leave. Dougie opened the door and was immediately attacked by Connor who slammed their lips together. Harry blinked at the sight before shaking his head and leaving the room, ignoring the pain it caused him to see the blonde go through that.

* * *

_DANNY_

I was woken by something kicking me on the chest. I groaned and opened my eyes to see that the something was in fact Tom. We had slept head-to-toe in the single bed that was provided. I rubbed my chest as I got out of the bed and went to sit down on the chair. I still couldn't believe that the little boy I once knew as Tom's brother was OMEGA1. He used to be so small and timid. I sighed and jumped as an OMEGA suddenly entered the room, noisily slamming the door behind him, causing Tom to blink awake. He obviously wasn't a member of the Six, I didn't recognize him, must have been some lower rank.

"OMEGA1 would like to see E1a." the man said. Tom froze. He stared at the OMEGA before slowly nodding. I reached over and hugged him, knowing he was probably scared for his life. I never thought it would come to this – Tom being scared of his own brother that he used to adore.

"It'll be fine." I murmured.

"This is it; he's going to kill me." Tom whispered.

"He won't. You're his brother, he can't." I assured him. Tom pulled away, shaking his head at me before being led out of the room by the OMEGA.

My heart raced, because I doubted my own words. We didn't know Dougie anymore, we had no idea how his mind worked after being raised by Harrison. He could very well kill Tom.

* * *

_OMEGA_

Dougie's head shot up once Tom was pushed into the room. He noticed his brother's face change from being a scared little boy to his mask – a mask everyone in the business had to adopt. Dougie knew this because he also wore one - a mask of indifference, a mask of no emotion. Dougie was, in fact, just as much of a scared little boy as his brother was, he was just a little bit better at holding the mask.

Tom sat in the seat opposite his brother in the interrogation room, looking wearily at the guards. Dougie was weary of the guards as well. He didn't want them to hear what he had to say. He didn't want them to find out his brother was in fact the enemy, and he didn't want them to possibly see him weak.

"Leave." He ordered them.

The guards shot Dougie an inquisitive look, but left all the same. You didn't go against OMEGA1's orders.

The brothers sat in silence, none of them knowing what to say, even though their minds were reeling with questions about what had happened to them. They were both incredibly different to the pre-teens they were when they last saw each other, and a lot had happened.

"First and foremost, I would like to clarify that the only reason I'm doing this is because Harry is making me." Dougie spoke, breaking the silence.

"Doing what?" Tom asked, a little nervous.

"Talking to you." Dougie sighed. Tom nodded.

"H- How's mum?" Dougie asked after a while. Dougie always had a soft spot for his mother, even if he blamed her for marrying the bastard who… who hit him, who abused him… who tried to get him to waste away from addictions.

"She… She's ok. She's still looking for you." Tom said quietly, "She never gave up looking for you."

Dougie blinked at this piece of information. He didn't think he'd be greatly missed. His mother seemed to put about 90% of her attention to her husband. The rest of her attention divided to 7% to Tom, 2% Dougie and 1% to her undercover lovers, and Dougie knew for a fact that one of them was Dougie's father, who probably didn't even know of Dougie's existence. Sure he had a soft spot for her, but he never thought she gave a damn about him. He always tried to impress her, but his efforts were to no success.

"She divorced him, you know. After you went missing. He… He told her what he did… to you, and she left him." Tom managed to get out.

Now this information shocked him. He thought she'd take his side. He thought she'd be happy with him. He expected her not to be bothered. Dougie was the mistake, after all.

"Why?" Dougie genuinely didn't know, he genuinely thought everyone would've gone on with their life.

"Because she cared about you maybe?" Tom raised his eyebrows, "Dougie, she loved you; her heart broke when you disappeared. She's never been the same. She's practically gone insane, now. Why… Why did you leave?" Tom's indifferent exterior faltered slightly.

"Because Harrison offered me a better future, he promised me great things… mostly because it meant an escape from Him." Dougie shrugged, "He was good to me. He raised me. He treated me like his son. He was more of a father to me than Andrew Poynter ever was. He made my self-confidence grow; he made me stand up for myself. He taught me everything I know. He didn't shun me; he didn't mock me if I couldn't do something. He didn't get furious at me if I made a simple mistake. He didn't disown me when I told him I was bi. He cared for me." Dougie shrugged.

"You're bi?" Tom blinked. Dougie rolled his eyes; trust Tom to only pick up that from everything he said.

"No, I said that for no reason. Why, you got a problem with it?"

"Sorry, I was being stupid… and no, no problem." Tom blushed.

"Why did you start ELITE?" Dougie asked his brother.

"Because I lost faith in all of humanity." Tom shrugged, "I knew that my step-father, who I thought to be a decent man had been beating and providing narcotics and alcohol to my younger brother. I knew that my father's wife had abandoned him and Carrie. I knew that my mother's friends had abandoned her, and I knew that the police were giving up. ELITE seemed like a good way to pay back humanity. A corporation notorious for dealing drugs and weaponry and surpassed the bad name of the black-market. I looked at OMEGA, which was merely a foetus compared to you now and wanted to be as big as them. But eventually that turned to wanting to be bigger than you. So I recruited Danny and on our way of planning we met James. We made our first deal with all the shit left in your room." Tom explained.

"You sold my shit?" Dougie blinked.

"It's not like you used any of it. I found your account book where you mentioned all of your deals. I found the stack of money you hid under the bed." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Did you raid my room or something?" Dougie glared at him.

"Like you never raided mine." Tom scoffed.

"I didn't… I merely had a look. I didn't go as far as to look under your bed." Dougie said defensively, "And I never stole your stuff, or your money!"

"Well, we all know that's not true, OMEGA1!" Tom smirked.

"Ok, so I might've stolen millions off you but that wasn't personal!" Dougie shrugged, leaning back in his seat.

Harry watched the scene from the watch room with a smile as the two brothers continued with their banter. He knew Dougie would get along with his brother again. Maybe this would mean the end of the rivalry. Harry always secretly wanted to end it – he wanted to bring both gangs together, to form an alliance so strong that no one would ever be able to stop them. And with these two brothers in charge, they would quite literally be invincible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this add is short and that it took so long. I've been enjoying the sun while it lasts here in Wales where it usually rains 24/7.**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

_DANNY_

A guard entered the room once Tom was escorted out. I ignored him – I had better things to do than to pay him mind, like worrying if Tom would actually return to the cell. I was almost certain he would – Dougie couldn't be evil enough to kill his own brother; but I had my doubts.

I shouldn't have had them because half an hour later Tom was back, with a slight look of confusion etched on his face. I stood up as he entered the room.

"What did he want?" I asked, eager to know.

"We… we just talked." Tom said with a blank face, "We talked just like we were brothers… he… he said that he looked at Harrison like a father, he said that he didn't think that mum would care if he went… I found out so much about him Dan. Did you know that he was bi?" Tom sighed and sat down on the bed.

"All you picked up on from that half an hour was that he's bi? I'm bi, there's no problem in being bi." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know that… it's just that… I feel like I have to get to know him all over again. I've lost my little brother; he's almost a completely different person now, Danny. He's grown up so much." Tom put his head in his hand, "But it's so weird… It's like he's changed… yet he's exactly the same."

* * *

_OMEGA_

Nathan frowned as he looked over the papers Matt had given him. They made absolutely no sense to him. Matt had ordered him to test all 300 of the new weapons they had shipped in – thing was, there was only half of the 300 in his lab. He sighed and started to make his way out of the lab and up towards OMEGA2's office. On his way up he ran into a very flustered looking Zach.

"Whoa, what's on your mind?" Nathan frowned at him.

"I have found out something _very_ interesting about ELITE." Zach said.

"What have you found out?" Nathan asked eagerly.

"The base's phone number. Yeah, they are in the Phone Book under the name Limited Banking Corporate." Zach grinned.

"Is the address there?"

"No, but we could track the number and work out the address from there." Zach grinned, "Then we can get Louis back."

"And destroy the base; get rid of the fuckers forever." Nathan smirked, and then pulled Zack up the stairs, "We have to tell Dougie."

* * *

And a quarter of an hour later Dougie was staring at Zach with his all-familiar mask. Not giving away any emotion. Zach and Nathan were waiting patiently for his verdict.

"We aren't going to their base." Dougie eventually said.

"What? But Dougs, this is a golden opportunity!" Nathan stressed.

"It is… but I'd rather they came to us." Dougie said. Zach and Nathan stared at him, knowing there was more to be said; "We have two of them here, which means they'll come barging into here with so much determination and rage that they'll be easily put off track and they'll be distracted during battle. If we were to go there, they might be more concentrated. Plus, not _all_ of them would come to raid us, but everyone would be at the base." He explained, and Nathan and Zach nodded – the OMEGA1 had a fair point.

"What about the phone number?" Zach asked him.

"Now that is useful. I think it's time to pay Mr James Elliott Bourne a phone call. Get Harry and Matt here." Dougie ordered. The two left immediately, leaving Dougie to think.

He wasn't completely sure about what he was doing. He was defocused after talking to his brother, his brother who was the leader… no the _founder_ of his rival company that he was trying to take down.

Was he doing the right thing?

Before he could muse about the question, Zach and Nathan were back with Matt and Harry.

"Right, so this here is the number for Bourne's office?" Dougie asked Zach who nodded. Dougie was about to dial the number before he quickly remembered something, "Zach, have you made sure that all numbers from this base are untraceable? They already know our location, God help us if they could call us as well."

Zach nodded, "Yes, I've heightened all the communications' security."

"Good," Dougie sighed before dialling the phone, setting it to loudspeaker.

* * *

_ELITE_

James was going through battle strategies with Alana, Michael and Antony when the phone rang. He didn't think twice before answering and setting it on loudspeaker – after all, he told the occupants of the room everything.

"Hello, Limited Banking Corporate, Head of Bank James Bourne speaking." He answered, just in case it was a random person phoning them.

"Hello, E1c."

James froze, this wasn't a random person. This was another gang member, and judging by the sinister tone of voice, it wasn't just any gang member, this was a rival. But who would have their phone number. He exchanged glances with the others before speaking.

"Yes, this is E1c, who's speaking?" James asked without a fault in his voice, keeping calm and collected.

"This is OMEGA, you have something of value to us." This was a different voice, and James gulped – he knew immediately he was speaking with the remainder of the Six. Who else from OMEGA would call him, and who else from OMEGA would've managed to somehow retrieve their number? After all, they were the best of the best.

"If I recall, OMEGA, you have twice as much of us." James said coldly. Glancing at Alana who was about to speak but he quickly shut her up with a glare, "And how can that be fair?"

"True enough, I suppose, but one of yours is OMEGA1's brother, so he hardly counts." Another OMEGA said and James froze. What? How could that be possible?

"You're bluffing." James said in denial.

"Really now, James Elliott Bourne, do you happen to remember Thomas Michael Fletcher mentioning a Dougie Poynter?"

James felt his world crushing underneath him.

That couldn't be…

James felt the phone being taken from his hand and he looked up to see Alana with it.

"Listen to me you OMEGAs, you return Danny and Tom, we give you Louis, ok? Until then we're at _war_, you hear me? Expect to be culled shortly." She snapped into the phone before slamming it down. She looked around at everyone who were staring at her, mouths agape before sitting down with a smile on her face, "That felt good."

"So… James, care to tell us about Tom's brother?" Antony asked.

"Well, Tom has a half-brother on his mother's side, Dougie, who went missing about ten years ago and was never found. Apparently he was beaten by Tom and his' step-dad since he was a product of their mother's many affairs… and that's all I know." James shrugged.

"Do you really think he could be OMEGA1?" Michael asked timidly.

"I have no idea… he could be…" James shrugged helplessly.

"Would he kill Tom?" Michael asked.

"No… No. What sick person would kill his brother?" James said, but he was unsure. After all, OMEGA was very different to them.

* * *

_OMEGA_

Dougie stared at the phone in shock.

"Where the fuck did that come from?!"

"Mate, I think we just met E2." Harry laughed.

"Man, she sounds attractive." Nathan smirked.

"She _sounds_ like a psycho!" Dougie exclaimed.

"Ha! Nate likes them that way." Matt teased Nathan.

"Hey, it keeps things exciting." Nathan shrugged.

"More like terrifying. I'd sleep with one eye open!" Zach laughed.

"Well, at least we know we got to them." Harry shook his head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I was away, and then I had to work, and then I've been concentrating on my non-fanfic... so yeah...**

**I don't own McFly.**

* * *

_OMEGA_

"So how did the meeting with Fletcher go?" Harry cornered Dougie once the other three had left the penthouse.

"Alright." Dougie shrugged nonchalantly, his mask back on, "I know you were watching and listening in, Harry, don't try and pretend otherwise."

"You're too damn good for your own good." Harry shook his head at the smaller boy. He thought he had succeeded in not being caught.

"That's why I'm OMEGA1." Dougie smiled innocently.

"Doug, this is your brother, your flesh and blood… what the hell are you going to do?" Harry asked, trying to tip-toe around the forbidden question – how was he going to kill him?

Dougie's excellently trained mask faltered, "I-I don't know… I mean, he killed Harrison, and it's practically law that I therefore avenge his death… but…" he sighed, "Harry, ten years' worth of rivalry can't just go out of the window like that. But… I can't… I _can't_ kill Tom…" Dougie finally admitted, "The… The man I want to kill is Andrew Poynter."

Harry recognized the surname and frowned at Dougie, after all, the younger man didn't talk much about the past… but Harry could put two and two together and guess that Andrew Poynter was Dougie's step-father who beat him; "Then we'll find him."

* * *

_DANNY_

"Hey, Dan… When do you think James will try and come and get us?" Tom asked after a day of pure boredom.

"Soon." Was all I said – mostly because I hadn't the slightest clue.

"I miss Gi." Tom said softly, and my stomach lurched. It had slipped my mind that Tom was married, and it was a painful thing to remember. I remembered the wedding, and how it had pained to hear those 'I do's'. I had a slight crush on Tom, nothing serious, but hearing those words hurt. I thought I had gotten over it, but obviously I hadn't.

"You'll see her soon, Tom." I told him, not giving away my emotion.

What hurt the most, I suppose, was how genuinely lovely Giovanna was. She was beautiful on the inside and out, and I physically couldn't hate her. It would've been easier if I hated Tom's wife, but no. I dealt with it, though. I put the thoughts into the back of my mind.

"Danny… What do you think will happen? I mean… OMEGA1, is my – E1a's brother… I mean…" Tom trailed off.

"I genuinely have no idea Tom… Let's just live through today first, alright?" I offered, and Tom nodded.

Suddenly someone entered the room. To my utter joy, it was Harold.

"Harold, a pleasure!" I grinned at him. He glared at me.

"God I hate you." He muttered before saying, "I am here to interrogate you! Apparently the boss finds our interactions amusing, so let's get this over with."

"Yay! You know I really like you Harold." I told him.

"I can assure you that the feeling is far from mutual." Harold muttered dryly.

"Get on with it." Tom sighed.

"Ok." Harold sat down on the single wooden chair. "James Elliott Bourne, tell me about him." He said simply.

"Asking like that'll get you nowhere, Harold." I smirked.

"That attitude will get you nowhere, Daniel." Harold mimicked me.

"Bloody hell; alright, Harold, I'll tell you something. He's E1c. Now we've answered your question. Next." Tom said casually, the reason he was E1a shining through.

"Don't be a smart-ass, Fletcher, it'll get you nowhere." Harold sneered.

"It's getting on your nerves, that's somewhere." Tom smirked. I grinned; this was the Tom I had lost since he came here.

"You're starting to remind me of your brother." Harold muttered. That shut Tom up.

I was a bit shocked as well, to be honest. I didn't thing Dougie would've admitted to anyone that E1a, who was supposed to be his enemy, was in fact, his brother. But then again, the Six were a tight-knit group.

"Ok then, I think you'd like to know that we actually paid James Elliott Bourne a little phone call earlier." Harold said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Tom and I stared at him in shock.

"Yes, he seemed a bit pissed off. Understandable. But we all know anger makes us blind." Harold sighed before leaving the room.

"Shit." I breathed.

"This can't be good." Tom said quietly.

"Well… Tom, I think we should start checking the wiring of this place. You never know… we might escape." I suggested. Tom said nothing before opening the power box. We could try, after all. We weren't computer geeks, but seeing as some of our best friends were, we knew enough about electronics to hack a basic system. The thing was, OMEGA's system was obviously going to be far from basic.

* * *

_ELITE_

James put his head in his hands. He didn't know what the hell to do now. He had dismissed Alana and Michael, not able to deal with their various inquiries. He got up and went to talk with the one person he could at the time. Carrie Fletcher. He stalked through the hallways, emitting a strong vibe of 'don't even look at me', making his inferiors cower.

He managed to reach E4 office without being disturbed, and didn't even knock before entering the room.

"James!" she looked up at him in surprise, setting down the documents she was looking at.

"Dougie Poynter – what do you know about him?" he said, not even sitting down.

"Dougie? As in my step-brother or sorts Dougie?" she blinked, "He's been missing for ten years."

"I know that! Now tell me what you know about him!" James snapped.

"James? What the hell is this all about?" Carrie frowned at him, knowing that her brother's friend was driven by something, and she knew that she wouldn't like that something.

"Carrie… what do you know about Dougie?" James asked a bit calmer.

"Um… well, he was severely abused by his step-father and was practically a mute. I don't know, I rarely saw him and I was very young when he was missing. I hardly recall what he looked like." She said looking confused, "Why?"

James took a deep breath, "He's OMEGA1."

Carry gaped at him, hearing that sentence echoing in her head. She didn't believe it. "No… No, he can't be." She shook her head.

"Well, he is, Carrie. I'm sure of it. I… I actually think he is." James told her solemnly.

"B-B-But Tom!" she blinked.

"I know… that's why I came here. Do you think he'd kill him?" James asked her, desperate for some kind of answer. He knew he had said to Amelia and Michael that he thought he wouldn't… but he had to be sure… he had to have some confirmation.

"Well… he and Tom were incredibly close when they were younger… and I mean seriously close. But the amount of abuse he's suffered could cause some serious mental health damage… The truth is, James… I have no idea." Carrie sighed, "But… I think we should talk to Annabelle."

James agreed. They needed to talk to Annabelle…

Tom's mother… Dougie's mother…


	13. Chapter 13

**Still struggling to come to terms with the fact that McFly are 10 years old. **

**Anyway, this took some time! If you haven't seen it yet, I've uploaded like a series of drabbles to go with this about Dougie's rise to where he is! I would appreciate it if you read it.**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

_ELITE_

Annabelle stared at James with an open mouth, dropping her mug of coffee onto the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"Dougie… my Dougie's alive!" she breathed, having difficulty coming to terms with the fact.

"Yes, Annabelle… but… you know how Tom started ELITE? And they have a rivalry with OMEGA..?" Carrie trailed off, looking apologetically at her sort-of-step-mother.

"He's with them, isn't he? They took him from me!" Annabelle grew in anger.

"No… Annabelle… he's their leader… He… He's the one Harrison must've made his heir." James told the woman. Annabelle shook her head. No… No, her Dougie couldn't be the leader of that horrid corporation… He wouldn't be able to… No way.

"No, no, I don't believe it." She breathed.

"Annabelle… they also have Tom and Danny captive." James said, knowing that although it may pain her, it was better that she knew.

"No!" Annabelle's hands flew to her mouth.

"We're sorry, Annabelle." Carrie hugged the woman.

"What are you going to do?" Annabelle asked quietly.

"Well, we'll have to go there… to OMEGA." James shrugged.

"I'm coming with you." Annabelle said seriously.

"Ann-" Carrie began, stepping back to look at the woman properly.

"No, I'm going. You might think that an old woman like me would be no use, but I have raised two of the most powerful gang leaders in the UK. They had to have gotten it from someone." She smirked.

Carrie and James exchanged looks…

* * *

_OMEGA_

"Zachery!" Harry shouted at the man who was leaning against a wall, eating a massive burger from the cafeteria.

"'Sup?" Zach asked, swallowing a mouthful.

"You seen Doug?" Harry asked. He had been looking for the OMEGA1 all over the place.

"Nath said he went down to see the ELITEs." Zach answered, taking another bite.

"Cheers mate." Harry thanked him, before examining the burger, "Keep eating like that and you'll get fat." He said before heading to the basement. Zach looked down at the burger in his hands and rolled his eyes.

"Stupid health freak." He muttered under his breath.

Harry made his way to the cell that contained the two ELITEs. He was about to walk right in when he heard something that intrigued him.

"I'm pretty sure we can work something out, Jones." Dougie was saying, "Besides, you've always doubted me… your name should be Thomas… not Tom's."

"Yeah, yeah. I preferred you when you were mute." Daniel snapped.

"I was never mute, Jones." Harry could hear the smirk in his friend's voice. Harry then decided it was time to crash the party.

"Look! It's Harold!" Daniel's voice shouted at his entrance. Harry gave him the finger. Dougie watched the scene with bemusement.

"Harry, why are you here?" Dougie questioned him.

"I need a word. I suppose it's a good thing you're in here, because I'm sure Thomas would like to hear it as well. A woman is here, Dougie, with E1c and a girl who claims to be E4… Dougie, the woman claims to be your mother." Harry said calmly.

"W-What?" Dougie had gone pale.

"Wait wait wait… My mother and my sister are here? Yeah right." Tom scoffed.

"No, they're here, Fletcher, trust me." Harry said.

"I don't believe you." Tom shook his head.

"Tommy… I think they're telling the truth." Danny whispered to his blonde friend, "Doug looks like he's going to be sick."

Tom looked at his brother and agreed. No one could be _that_ good an actor.

"C-Can I see them?" Tom asked with hope.

"Fletcher, you're a prisoner. Of course not." Harry scoffed; he then turned to Dougie, "Are you alright, Doug?"

"Yeah… just give me a minute." Dougie muttered, leaving the room. Harry sighed and left after him.

"Doug," Harry grabbed his best friend's hand and stopped him from starting to pace, "Breathe, mate."

Dougie nodded, and breathed, looking at the floor. After five minutes Dougie met Harry's eyes.

"I don't know what to do." He confessed. Harry pulled him into a hug.

"You don't have to know what to do every time, you know." Harry murmured.

"I'm feeling so lost." Dougie confessed.

"Doug… maybe you should see your mum?" Harry offered. Dougie leaped from his arms and shook his head.

"No, no, no!" Dougie said, shaking his head frantically.

"Doug…" Harry sighed.

"No, Harry! Harry, I can't face her." Dougie said looking scared shitless.

"Yes, yes you can, Doug." Harry said, grabbing Dougie's hands, "You need to, and you know you do." Harry wiped the stray tear that ran down Dougie's cheek with his thumb. Dougie sniffed and nodded, suddenly feeling terrified. He took a deep, shaky breath and made his way upstairs.

Dougie arrived the meeting hall where Dougie knew they would be and froze. His heart was going at a 100 miles per hour. Dougie felt Harry grab his hand and giving it a squeeze. That was all the reassurance he needed. He opened the door and entered the room.

His eyes instantly fixated on Annabelle Poynter… or Annabelle Burns as she was known now. She had aged a lot over the ten years. Her blonde hair was now grey, and her skin showed signs of ageing. She looked tired as well. She looked at him with obvious recognition and many emotions in her eyes that were near impossible to decipher. She stared at him for what felt like forever before running to him and engulfing him in a hug.

"Oh my goodness, Dougie, I thought you were dead!" she cried, holding him so tight that Dougie thought he would suffocate. Dougie brought his arms around her and resisted the urge to join her sobs. "Oh, Dougie, I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry!" she was chanting.

"It's not your fault, mum." Dougie managed to say. But it only spurred Annabelle on, hearing him call her mum.

"You're all grown up now." She was sobbing, eventually letting him out of her vice grip, drying her eyes. Dougie's eyes then landed on his sort-of-step-sister.

"Carrie." He blinked. She had grown up so much since he last saw her… she was only six then.

"Dougie." She nodded. He looked over at the other guy, E1c – James Elliot Bourne.

"James Bourne." He said evenly.

"Dougie Poynter." James said, "You look even younger than I thought you would."

"Good. I'd hate to look old." Dougie shrugged.

"Where's Tom?" James got to the point.

"The same place Jones is." Dougie smirked.

"Cut the crap, Poynter." James shook his head.

"Doug…" Dougie looked down at his mother's hand that rested on his arm.

"I… I'll let you see them." Dougie allowed, "Through the window of the interrogation room." He added.

"Fair." James shrugged.

"I'm nothing but." Dougie shrugged.

"I'll take you." Harry offered Carrie and James, knowing that Dougie and his mother wanted time on their own.

"Thank you." Carrie said and they left.

"Why… why a gang, Dougie." Annabelle sniffed.

"Because Harrison offered me an offer I couldn't refuse. Freedom from him." Dougie said truthfully. Annabelle nodded in understanding.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Because you wouldn't have believed me." Dougie said seriously. Annabelle was about to disagree, but she saw the look he gave her. She knew he was right. Back then she was so infatuated with Andrew Poynter, she would never have believed Dougie.

"I am so, so sorry, Dougie." She said again.

"Yeah… well sorry won't change the past." Dougie muttered. Annabelle started crying again.

Dougie sighed, "I'll take you to Tom."

Dougie left, walking before her. Annabelle looked at the key she had had managed to retrieve from Dougie's pocket and wished it was the right one. She hated deceiving Dougie, her own son who she had thought was dead for ten years, but she had to save Tom. She tucked it in to her pocket, following Dougie down to the basement.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm not too pleased with this chapter...**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

"If you've hurt them in any way I will personally murder you, OMEGA!" James muttered as he followed Harry down the corridor.

"Sure you will." Harry rolled his eyes, reaching the cell. He entered the control room and pressed buttons that turned the wall into a window, and turned the mic on. "Oi! Daniel! Fletcher!" Harry called, as the two ELITEs were oblivious to the changes. He watched as they looked everywhere, but the wall where they were at.

"Harold?" Danny blinked.

"Turn around, you idiots!" Harry sighed. They did and their faces lit up as they took in a crying Carrie and amazed James.

"Carrie! James!" they exclaimed, rushing forward towards the mirror. Harry tuned out, letting them catch up. It was then that Dougie and his mother entered and Harry heard Fletcher yell, "MUM!"

Harry took this opportunity to pull Dougie to one side.

"You ok?" he asked.

"We need to lock them up." Dougie muttered, gesturing at his mother, Carrie and James.

"Huh?" Harry frowned. He thought things were looking up.

"My mum stole my key. They're planning on getting Tom and Daniel out." Dougie muttered. Harry gaped at him before coming to his senses and following Dougie's lead.

Dougie sighed, "I might as well let you guys in. I hate seeing Jones kissing glass." He then pressed the sensor that opened the door. He gestured for them to enter the room, which they did without hesitation. While his mother passed, Dougie expertly took the key from her pocket without anyone but Harry noticing. As soon as they were in, Dougie slammed the door shut and locked it. They all looked at him shocked.

Dougie looked his mother in the eye through the glass and dangled the key in front of her.

"I'm not eleven anymore, mother." He spat before exiting the control room in a furious march. Tom and Danny stared at the woman in shock. Harry shook his head. The woman had an opportunity to get her son back and she did this.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." He muttered, before heading off to console Dougie.

* * *

_ELITE _

"Mum, what the fuck?" Tom gaped at his own mother, "You've been absolutely miserable for the past ten years and wishing we could have Dougie back, and the second you meet him you betray his trust."

"It was my idea, Tom." James sighed, "We needed you and Dan out."

"You couldn't think of another way?" Tom stared at him incredulously, "James, he's my brother, and despite the circumstances, I want him back. He… we were getting along, and…" Tom trailed off, sitting on his bed.

"No, I couldn't. And I'm sorry, Tom, but right now he's the enemy." James shrugged, "_But_, Poynter forgot to search us, and I have my communicator, gun and shit." James smirked.

"Oh, great." Danny grinned at the prospect of freedom, "We've been examining the wires over there, but unable to come up with anything."

"That's because you two are useless." Carrie sighed. She crouched by the panel and examined it, "This is simple!" she exclaimed, fiddled about with a few wires and the door swung open.

"Brilliant!" Danny grinned and they stepped out. Tom hesitated before following. He knew this had to be done. They had to get out.

* * *

_OMEGA_

Harry ran after Dougie and pulled the blonde into his arms. He knew Dougie well enough to know that he's be bottling things up if he didn't get it out of him.

"It's better to let it out, Doug." He murmured into the blonde's hair.

"I can't believe her! I just can't believe her!" Dougie pushed out of Harry's arms, letting his fury show, "She claimed to have missed me, and that she was sorry – and then she betrays me!" Harry knew when Dougie was this angry, it was best to just let him rant. "I should've known that's why they all were here! Bloody hell! Well, one thing's for sure – I'm better off without her! I'll bet you Tom was acting as well!"

"Doug, Tom looked genuinely shocked." Harry told him.

"Yeah, well, he was always a bloody good actor!" Dougie huffed. Then something caught his attention, "Fuck." He muttered, "Connor."

Harry winced as a boy leapt at Dougie.

"Baby, I've missed you." Connor's wail sounded, and Harry rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Missed you too, Con." Dougie grimaced.

"How about we go to your office?" Connor looked at him seductively.

"Not now, Connor. I'm not in the mood." Dougie sighed, pushing him away slightly.

Connor pouted, "But Doug, I need you…" he pressed himself against Dougie, making Dougie back into the wall.

"Connor, we're really busy right now." Harry butted in, but he was ignored by Connor. He watched helplessly as Connor attacked Dougie's lips, and Harry suppressed the irrational anger he felt at the boy. And the pain. He sighed and suddenly saw something move in his peripheral vision.

"Doug! Doug! They're out!" Harry hissed. Dougie pushed Connor away and snapped his head to look to his left and locked eyes with his brother.

"Shit!" he cursed.

* * *

_ELITE_

Tom was still in shock from seeing none other than the notorious Connor Langford pin his brother to the wall. He knew Dougie was bi… but not with the head of the biggest underground gang there was. That… that could be troublesome for ELITE.

"Fuck that was hot." He heard Danny mutter. Tom rolled his eyes.

"It was my brother!" he snapped. He locked eyes with Dougie and heard him curse. Then he remembered, they had escaped… and Dougie was in charge here. Shit.

"Run!" James shouted, and they legged it. Dougie must've raised the alarm, though, because they were suddenly surrounded, with nowhere to go. Tom had to admire how quick and efficient things ran here.

The guards let Dougie through though, and he looked at them with disgust.

"You know, there's only so much betrayal a man can take." He said bitterly. Tom glanced at his mother who gulped.

"Dougie… let me try to explain." Mum said levelly.

"No, no I gave you a chance – and you blew it." Dougie shook his head, a hint of finality in his voice.

"Poynter, that was my fault." James sighed, "I made her do it."

"I don't give a shit. She did it and that was that." Dougie muttered, "But I'm gonna do something that I've never done before. I'm going to let you go – not because I feel entitled to, but because I want something. I want Louis back."

"Consider him yours." Danny shrugged. He was useless anyway.

"Good. Plus, I'd watch your backs from now on." Dougie muttered before turning to his guards, "Show them out."

And that moment, Connor Langford attached himself to Dougie who hesitated before giving into him. Tom bit his lip – there was something off there.

They were escorted out and Tom's mother turned to face him.

"Dougie's gay?" she blinked.

"Bi." Tom shrugged, "Why is it a problem?"

"No… I just never thought." She shook her head.

"You've ruined things with him, you know." Tom told her.

"I… I know." She sighed.

"Tom… Dougie stills know where I live… and probably where the rest of us live… and the base phone number." Danny suddenly said.

"Shit."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this has taken so long. I have no excuse except for the pitiful excuse of pure procrastination.**

**If you haven't seen yet, I uploaded a small series or drabbles of Tom's Journey a few days ago, so if you'd be so kind as to read that if you haven't yet, I would appreciate it :)**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

_OMEGA_

Dougie sat in his office, staring at the wall, contemplating his next move. He had let his prisoners go, and now he was trying to work out why. Sure, he had no use for them anymore, but it would've been easier to keep them there.

Dougie sighed and reached for his glasses – those he only wore when stressed and his bad vision pissed him off more than usual. Once his vision cleared, he started thinking. They needed progress. Desperately so. He reached towards the latest sales figures – they were staggering, as always. Selling stuff was the thing Dougie was always best at, after all. But Dougie knew they could be better – if only ELITE were out of the way. But how to get them out of the way? Dougie couldn't murder his brother!

Dougie groaned, took off his glasses, and hit his head against his desk in pent up frustration.

"Stressed?"

Dougie stopped hitting his head and looked up to find Matt smirking down at him. He wordlessly nodded his response and accepted the files Matt handed to him.

"You'll find those interesting, and they might just help you out a little." Matt smirked before departing. Dougie looked down at the files and opened them slowly.

Dougie scanned the files and shot to his feet; grabbing his suit jacket he headed towards his destination. He knew what had to be done… and it had to be done outside of OMEGA… and outside of ELITE.

* * *

He hadn't been there for ten years, but he somehow knew that's where his mother still lived – his childhood home. She wasn't there, now, though – there was no car in the driveway and the place was eerily quiet. He moved from his spot on the other side of the street where he had been staring up at the place of his nightmares and crossed the quiet suburban road and didn't stop until he reached the front door.

He expertly picked the lock – and subtly, so he didn't alert the neighbours. He then entered and closed the door straight after. His mother had re-decorated, but somehow the place looked exactly the same. It was as if she had only modernised the previous furniture. Dougie quickly pulled himself out of his curious state and focused on what had to be done. He knew where what he needed would be, and he needed it quickly before his mother came back. He walked through the hallway to the door that would lead him to a staircase where the basement was. He opened it and descended the stairs and froze once he was in the bottom. Now this would be the hard bit – the basement was full of boxes, and finding the right one without leaving a pretty obvious mess was going to be hard.

Dougie scanned them and noticed one was slightly detached from the others. Like it didn't belong. Dougie smiled, that had to be the one. He headed towards it, and opened it.

But it didn't contain what he thought it would. Oh no.

Dougie opened it and found something he's never thought he'd see.

* * *

_ELITE (DANNY)_

I paced up and down Tom's office, waiting for him to come back from his meeting with James. I didn't know why I wasn't allowed in there with them, but there – I was commanded to give orders to Amelia and Michael – who, fair enough, needed more disciplining. They had grown to think they ran the place, but they actually just helped us to run it.

I was still pacing when something started flashing on Tom's computer monitor and it caught my attention. I walked towards it and examined it.

ALERT! TRESSPASSER HOUSE 1!

I knew what that meant. Someone was at Tom's mother's house. (He had insisted on making his mother's house the first on the list of bugged houses)

I clicked on the alert and it linked me to the cameras in the house. I blinked when I recognized Dougie. Completely alone. What on earth was he doing there? I watched him as he headed down to the basement and scanned the room. He headed to a box and opened it. I saw the look of shock paint its way on his face and frowned. I saw him grab a picture and examine it and I zoomed in, curious.

I gasped as it hit me. The man in the photograph looked so much like Dougie it was shocking. If it wasn't for his dark hair, I would've said he _was_ Dougie.

I heard Tom enter the office and I heard and felt him come to look over my shoulder and I knew he knew what was going on. I turned to face him and said, "That's Dougie's real dad, isn't it?"

Tom nodded, "He… Mum said he was a bad man when we were younger. I… I found that picture myself a few years back and scanned it through everything… Dan, he's in prison. He was the leader of ALTO – the gang that ruled everything before OMEGA was even an idea in Harrison's brain."

Holy shit.

"Do they still exist?" I asked.

Tom nodded, "They're now mainly a prisoner gang. They sneak drugs and shit in and out of prisons and even have members in the police force to corrupt the law enforcement. They also provide supplies to lower gangs in the city. He still leads them from prison."

"Do you think Dougie knows about him?" I bit my lip, and just then Dougie put the picture down and dug through the box. Tom didn't answer, just watched his brother like I was doing. He retrieved what looked like a letter and Tom startled.

"Danny we need to get there. Now." He said in such a serious tone it made me launch to my feet.

"Why?" I asked, shocked by the suddenness.

"That letter. Come on." He dragged me out of his office.

* * *

_OMEGA_

Dougie read, and re-read that letter so many times he nearly memorised it word for word. He was still full of disbelief.

_Dear Belle,_

_This is a response to your letter explaining your situation, and I completely understand that what you have explained to me. I'm completely ok with you wanting your husband to be the father to the child; I am no role model after all. Just understand that he is my child, and he will always be and nothing you try to do will change that. I may have my priorities, but if you happen to change your mind about the child, I will always be happy to change them. Just do me one favour, if the child is a boy, name him Dougie, after my father? That is all I ask of you._

_I do think you've made a mistake by staying with Andrew, but I understand, that you think it's safer than being with me, and you don't want to raise Tom and the baby with ALTO as the focus environment. But it's your choice and I would never force you to do anything._

_Know I will always love you,_

_Samuel Anderson._

Dougie had suspected the man in the photograph to be Samuel Anderson, and now it was confirmed that it was. The leader and founder of ALTO – the all-time greatest gang in England was his father. And he had to find him. His previous mission temporarily forgotten, he pocketed the letter and shot to his feet, spun around and froze. Tom was there. How had he not noticed him?

"Why are you here?"

"I needed something, but I've found something much better."

"Dougie… I don't think it's a good idea to go after him."

"How do you know?! You've fucking known_ your_ dad your whole life!" Dougie snapped.

"Dougie, he's in prison!" Tom stressed, "For murder!"

"So, you _should_ be as well!" Dougie pointed out the hypocritical statement and took Tom by surprise.

"Y-Yeah… Well…" Tom droned off, he didn't know what to say.

"Just leave me alone, Tom." Dougie sighed.

"No… if you're going to find him, I'm going with you." Tom said defiantly.

"Why?" Dougie blinked.

"Because I've lost you for ten years and I'm not losing you again – and besides, this isn't anything to do with OMEGA, nor ELITE." Tom said.

Dougie stared at him for a minute before nodding, "Ok, you can come."

"Great," Tom smiled, before finally allowing himself to succumb to his emotions and pulling his little brother into a bone-crushing hug, "I've missed you so much and I'll never, ever be able to express how sorry I am for being so stupidly blind."

"It's not your fault." Dougie said quietly, silently letting himself recognise the fact that he really did miss Tom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this took so long - I've been unable to get access to the internet which was unbelievably hard for someone like me who is somewhat dependant of it.**

**This is purely fictional, guys - completely made up from my weird thoughts.**

**This hasn't been edited, so if you see any huge grammatical mistakes, let me know.**

* * *

"This is all very touching." Danny said from the top of the staircase, watching the two brothers hug. Dougie pulled away and looked up to glare at the brunette.

"Why is Jones here?" he muttered.

"Because, he was the one to notice you broke in here." Tom explained.

"Well, if he's involved, I'd like to get one of my people involved." Dougie crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh! I vote Harold!" Danny said excitedly, "Please, let it be Harold! Please! I love pissing him off, it's so fun!"

"Fine, Harry it can be Harry!" Dougie snapped, finding himself growing tired of the boy already.

"Yay!" Danny clapped.

"Come to my flat tonight, and we'll work out where Anderson is. I presume you already know where I live." Tom said.

"You presume correctly." Dougie smirked, and walked up the stairs, passing Danny who was grinning broadly. He turned to face the two figured from his childhood and smirked, "If the two of you ever go into my room again, I will not hesitate to shoot you in the foot, by the way." And with that he left.

* * *

_OMEGA_

Harry was jolted to life by something slamming onto the desk where his head was rested on. He jumped to his feet and his eyes met a smirking Dougie.

"That's what you get for sleeping on the job, Judd." He said, then indicated to the letter he had slammed onto the desk by where Harry's head had been, "Read." He ordered.

Harry sat back down and did as he was instructed to. He then looked up at Dougie with amazement.

"You're Anderson's son?" he asked, having put two and two together.

"Apparently so." Dougie shrugged.

"Bloody hell, Doug." Harry blinked.

"I want you to help me find him." Dougie told him. Then he explained what had happened in his childhood home.

"So… we're going to Fletcher's home tonight?" Harry asked to clarify, and Dougie nodded, "Ok… but one question, Doug. Why were you at your mother's house in the first place?"

"Matt gave me this." Dougie handed him the file Matt had given him that morning, and suddenly it was all clear to him.

* * *

_DANNY_

"Are we sure we want to meet Samuel Anderson?" I asked Tom as we awaited Dougie and Harold's arrival.

"No… but he's Dougie's dad." Tom sighed, "Dan, if you never met your dad, would you want to meet him?"

"Knowing my dad, no… But if I didn't know him… I don't know." I admitted – after all, my dad disowned me for being bi, "If he was Samuel Anderson, I probably would, I have to admit. He's a legend."

"Yeah, a legend for being one of the least predictable men in the world." Tom muttered, "Which is making me antsy."

"It'll be fine, Tom. You read the letter, you said what it says. Anderson obviously wanted to have Doug in his life." I said.

"Yeah, but that was before he went to jail." Tom argued.

Our conversation was then interrupted by the sound of Tom's doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Giovanna said cheerfully.

"No, Gi I-" But Tom was too late. I watched as he darted out of the living room as Gi greeted what was surely Dougie and Harold. I listened to them.

"Oh, hello." I could tell she wore that bright warm smile that made it impossible for you to hate her.

This is when Tom arrives, "Hey," he said, rather breathless.

"Tom, who are these?" I heard Giovanna's voice ask.

"This is my friend Harry, and I'm Tom's brother." I heard Dougie say. I knew he wanted to see her shocked, and he got what he wanted, because I heard her gasp.

"Tom, you never told me you found him!" I could tell that now she was giving him that glare I saw only once or twice, as she didn't get mad often.

"I know that's because it's complicated, love." Tom sighed.

"Well, come in, come in." Giovanna said, returning to hostess mode, "Would you like tea, coffee?"

"We're good, thanks." I heard Harold say politely.

"Ok, I'll leave you all to talk, then." She said, and probably scurried off to her study.

They then appeared in the room and I took the opportunity to freak Harold out.

"HAROLD!" I shouted and tackled him into a hug.

"Fuck sakes!" I heard him grumble. I saw Tom and Dougie simultaneously roll their eyes at us and it dawned on me how alike they actually were.

"So who was the girl?" Dougie turned to Tom and I frowned. I couldn't believe Tom hadn't told Dougie about Gi yet. I pulled away from Harold, much to his relief.

"My wife." Tom shrugged.

Dougie blinked, "You never told me you got married."

"I'm sure I did… Oh, well, I've managed to get the top 5 prisons where ALTO are the biggest in in the country." Tom got straight to business.

"He'd be in a prison in the south most likely – ALTO weren't as important in the north." I said wisely – my information on the north coming useful for once.

"So that eliminates two – the one in Newcastle and Liverpool… so that leaves London, Southend and Cardiff… would he be in Wales, though?" Dougie bit his lip.

"Not likely." Tom shook his head, "The gang was only big in England… It could be, if it was North Wales, but Cardiff is in the south."

"Yeah, I'm putting my money on London, because… well, it's London." Harry shrugged, "But then again, Anderson was always an Essex based man…"

"Let's just go with London." Dougie said with finality. We all nodded, besides, if he wasn't in London, Southend was only just over an hour away.

"So… Doug…"

"Don't call me that." Dougie snapped at me before I could finish.

"Ok, Doug_ie_… what's up with you and Connor from The White Roses?" I asked, smirking.

Dougie and Harry both groaned.

"He seems to think we have something." Dougie rolled his eyes, "We _used _to be best friends, but then… I mean… you confess to someone gay you're bi and they suddenly think its ok to come on to you."

"You don't push him off, though." Harry rolled his eyes… there was something going on there…

"Because he's too good of an ally." Dougie rolled his eyes, "And when he's infatuated with me, he's more likely to help me."

"True." I agreed.

"When should we go to the prison?" Tom asked.

"This Saturday?" Harry offered. It was Thursday that day.

"Sounds good." I nodded.

* * *

_ELITE_

James walked into Tom's office and suddenly remembered that he and Danny finished early. He sighed and bit his lip. He really needed to see Tom – these documents needed to be ready by the next day and he couldn't do it by himself. He sighed, called Amelia to tell her she was now in charge before I headed to Tom's. Tom's flat was literally two buildings from the base. James walked up the two flights of stairs to Tom's floor and knocked on the door.

There was no answer, which meant Gi was in her office and Tom was busy. He rolled his eyes and let myself in like he always did in these situations. He walked into the lounge and froze. His bosses were there, conversing casually with their nemeses. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?"


End file.
